


Clandestinity

by glenien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Beauxbatons, F/M, Schmoop, Teenage Drama
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-31
Updated: 2006-12-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glenien/pseuds/glenien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts'ı ve içindekileri alıp, 1700'lere götürüyoruz, pembe dizi tadında entrikalar bizi bekliyor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Şiir Resitali

**♫ VIVALDI – FOUR SEASONS – SPRING**

 

Ginevra Weasley çok sıkılmıştı. Üzeri zümrüt gözlü tavuskuşlarıyla bezeli yelpazesini sallarken, korseyle sıkıştırılıp toplanmış ufak göğüslerini cüretkarca sergileyen, yakası dadısına topuz yaptırtığı alev rengi saçlarıyla iyice açık kalan, işlemelerle süslü kırmızı kadife elbisesine hiç yakışmayacak şekilde iç çekip, öfleyip pöflüyordu.

 

En yakın arkadaşı Granger’lardan Hermione ise mavi fırfırlı elbisesinin içinde, yüzü kahverengi buklelerinin arasında kaybolmuş, burnu bir kitaba gömülmüş bir şekilde, onun sıkıntısından habersiz gözüküyordu.

Onlarla aynı masayı paylaşan başka bir sevimli kız olan Luna Lovegood daha farklı değildi, her zamanki gibi bir başkası onu giydirmiş gibi dağınık bir hava içerisindeydi, parlak sarı saçlarının bir kısmı bir inci tokayla arkadan tutturulmuştu ve çok şık dantellerle süslü elbisesinin içinde aslında oldukça güzel gözüküyordu, fakat hayalperest, gökmavisi bakışları sürekli hayranlıkla tavanı, perdeleri, uçuşan beyaz mumları inceliyordu, bu da odanın öbür ucundan onlara çekingen bakışlar atan oğlanların daha da çekinmesine sebep oluyordu.

Bu üç genç bayan, çok şık bir çay masasının etrafına çiçekler gibi dizilmişlerdi ve oldukça büyük bir şöminenin alevlerinin aydınlattığı, kırmızı renklerin ve koyu meşenin ağırlıkta olduğu bir salonda, bir şiir dinletisinin ardından verilen küçük fakat resmi davetteydiler. Dinleti ölesiye sıkıcıydı, yüzyıllar öncesinde kalmış büyücülerin berbat Latince’lerinden oluşmaktaydı, fakat salonu hevesle dolduran kızların hiçbirinin umuru değildi.

Ginevra, Hermione ve Luna da dahil olmak üzere, hepsi Beauxbatons Sihir Akademisi’ne gidiyorlardı ve dağın öteki tarafındaki tek erkek okulu olan Hogwarts’tan gelen öğrencileri görmek, onlarla tanışmak ve uygun biriyle sonradan mektuplaşmaya anlaşmak için bu resital şimdilik tek şanslarıydı.

Onlar gibi çeşitli masalara kurulmuş, daha alt tabaka ve sınıflardan bir sürü kızın bakışlarını fark eden, oldukça zengin bir ailenin tek kızı olan Ginevra çok rahat söyleyebilirdi ki, o ve arkadaşları burada böyle oturdukça, değil Hogwarts’lı bir asilzade oğlu, bir erkek sinek bile avlamaları mümkün değildi, ve harekete geçmenin zamanı çoktan gelmiş geçiyordu..

“Hermione,” diye tısladı Ginevra, yelpazesini üzerinde çalışılmış ani bir hareketle şaklatarak, kumral kızın irkilmesine neden oldu, arkasından zarif bir dokunuşla tavuskuşlarını tekrar açtı. “Bırak artık şu kitabı, bizi dansa kaldıracakları engelliyorsun!”

Hermione Granger neredeyse dehşet dolu bir ifadeyle iri, kahverengi gözlerini kızıl arkadaşına dikti. “Dansa kaldırmak mı? Ben bunun bir şiir resitali olduğunu sanıyordum!”

Luna’nın dikkatini çekmişlerdi, sarışın kız masanın ucundan kıkırdadı. “Oh Mcgonagall’ın soneleriyle dans etmeliyiz, kesinlikle.. Bayan Minerva onları okurken kendinden geçmiş gibiydi..”

Luna’nın arkasındaki kızlar masasından alçak sesle gülüşler geldi, belli ki herkes tarafından dinleniyorlardı.

Ginevra inatçıydı. “Flitwick’in gramafonunu getirdiğini gördüm, yemek bitti, biz çaylarımızı, onlar da içkilerini içti.. Bahse girerim Profesörler buraya gelince dans saati başlayacak. Şimdiden kendimize eş bulmalıyız, Herm!” diye alçak sesle tıslamasını sürdürdü kızıl genç kız.

Hermione hala dehşetten uyanamamıştı, fakat ‘Profesörler’ lafı, aniden yanaklarının al al olmasına sebep oldu. Kitabını yavaşça kapatıp masaya bırakarak usul bir sesle fısıldadı, “Yani bütün hocalar burada olacaklar, öyle mi?”

Ginevra’nın bal rengi gözleri muzip bir ışıkla pırıldadı, iyice kızarmış genç kıza eğilerek kulağına fısıldadı. “Eminim ki Remus burada olacaktır..”

Hermione küçük bir çığlık kopararak masanın altından şık topuklu ayakkabılarıyla Ginevra’nın incik kemiğini tekmeledi. Belli ki acıtamamıştı çünkü kırmızı elbiseli kız gülüyordu. “Oh hadi Hermione, en azından onun önünde biriyle dans etmek istersin değil mi? Bana ondan hoşlanmadığını söyleme!”

“Hoşlanmıyorum! Sadece onun gerçekten çok zeki olduğunu düşünüyorum o kadar!”

Ginevra inanmadığını gösteren bir homurtu koyuverdi ve Luna tekrar kıkırdadı. “Bana sorarsan burada çalışan bir profesör için fazla sade giyiniyor ama gene de fena değil. Ama elbette benim tercihim her zaman Bay Black yönünde olacaktır..” diye iç çekti Weasley ve arkasındaki masadan benzeri bir iç çekiş korosu daha yükseldi.

Sadece kızların arasından kararlı bir ses tonu buna itiraz etti. “Bence Sirius Black özellikle bir tanesinin yanında solda sıfır kalır.”

Ginevra minik çillerle bezeli beyaz boynunu çevirerek arkaya baktı. Konuşan, parlak siyah saçlı, koyu yeşil satenlerle sarmalanmış, boynu ve kulakları minik zümrütlerle bezeli, güzel, fakat biraz haşin görünüşlü bir kızdı. “Ve o da hangi profesör?” diye sordu Ginevra, hafifçe tek kaşını kaldırarak.

Kız kendinden emin cevapladı, “Severus Snape.”

İki masadan itiraz ve onaylamalarla karışık bir çığlık yumağı koptu, odanın öbür ucunda hararetli bir tartışmada olan oğlanlar dönüp baktılar.

“Kesinlikle olmaz!” diye nerdeyse haykırdı arka masadan az önce kıkırdayan kızlar grubundan biri, mor şifonlar içindeydi, sapsarı lüle lüle saçları vardı ve iğrenmiş gibi görünüyordu, “O adam şimdiye dek hangi ödevi verdiysem hepsini çöpe attı!”

Siyah saçlı kız ona döndü. “Sen de hepsini dadına yaptırıyordun, Lavender.”

Adı Lavender olan kız, bozulmuş göründü. “Dadım aşk iksirlerinden çok iyi anlar..”

Gülüşmeler arasında bir tanesi daha konuştu, Ginevra kızı tanıyordu, zengin uçan halı tüccarı Patil’lerin kızlarıydılar, konuşan, Parvati, teninin esmer rengiyle çok uyuşan, açık turuncu bir elbise giymişti ve kalın örgülü saçları tepesinde topuz yapmıştı, tam yanında da onun tıpatıp aynısı ikizi oturuyordu, fakat o daha koyu tonlar ve açık bir saç seçmişti. “Padma ve ben ödevlerimizi kendimiz yapıyoruz ve şimdiye kadar hiçbirinin çöpe atıldığını görmedik.. Bilmiyorum, Pansy haklı olabilir, adamda ayrı bir çekicilik var..”

Hermione hiç konuşmaya katılmadı, hala kıpkırmızı olan yüzünü ellerinin arasına gizlemeye çalışıyordu, fakat Ginerva kırk yılda bir kendisine itiraz eden birinin adını öğrenme fırsatını kaçıracak değildi. “Adın Pansy mi?” diye sordu siyah saçlı kıza, kız başını sallayarak onayladı. “Pansy Parkinson, bu dönem yeni katıldım..” dedi yeşiller içindeki kız, hafif gülümsemesi parlak bir ışıkla yanıyordu. “Fakat bu benim Snape’i gözden kaçırmama engel olmadı..” diye ekledi Pansy ve gülüşmeler bir kez daha koptu.

Ginevra da güldü, akıllı biriyle tartışma zevkinden hemen vazgeçecek değildi. “Belki haklı olabilirsin Pansy Parkinson, fakat lütfen bana ve arkadaşlarıma cevap ver, gerçekten Sirius Black’i görmüş olabilir misin? Sınıfında? Özel ders verirken?”

Bir kahkaha seli salonu çınlattı, Ginevra Weasley sırıttı, Hermione Granger inledi, Pansy kızarmıştı. “Hayır, gördüğümü söyleyemem, ama geldiğimden beri hakkında çok şey duyduğumu söylemek zorundayım.” diye itiraf etti kız.

“Eskiden böyle değilmiş..” diye fısıldadı alçak bir sesle kül sarısı saçlara ve krem rengi, kuşaklı bir elbiseye sahip, alçakgönüllü bir kız olan Susan Bones, “Bu kadar çapkın değilmiş yani.. zamanında onun çılgınlar gibi bir kadına aşık olduğunu duydum..” dedi Susan, ve hülyalı bir sesle devam etti, “Fakat sonradan öğrenmiş ki, en yakın arkadaşı da bu kadına en az onun kadar aşıkmış ve kız da o adamı seçmişmiş.. Diyorlar ki, Bay Black, kendi eliyle ikisini evlendirmiş, hatta sağdıçları olmuş.. ama düğün gecesinden sonra tek bir bavul bile toplamadan evini terk etmiş..” diye bitirdi hikayeyi Bones’ların kızı.

Ginevra derin bir iç çekti. Arkasından bir on kız daha topluca iç çekti. Hermione ise içini falan çekmedi, kitabına tekrar dönmenin yollarını arıyordu.

Fakat tam o sırada beklenen oldu ve vernikle sıkı sıkıya parlatılmış meşe tahta kapılar iki yana açılarak yetişkinleri içeri aldı. Normal şartlarda bu denli çeşitli öğretmenleri olmazdı, fakat bu gece Hogwarts Büyücülük Okulu’ndan gelen profesörler de onlara eşlik ediyorlardı.

Şöminenin alevlerinden uzak bir köşede, her zamanki gibi siyah, dik yakalı, sert kesimli takımıyla Severus Snape, ciddi bir yüzle, kırmızı yeşil ekoselerinden ve sade giyiniminden ödün vermemiş Minerva Mcgonagall’la konuşuyor, arada onlara katılan, kısa boylu bir adam olan Flitwick’in onaylamalarıyla koyu bir sohbet sürdürüyorlardı. Onların tam aksine, odanın en ortasında, şömine ateşinin en iyi aydınlattığı noktada Sirius Black, elindeki elf şarabı kadehini yüzüne siper ederek Remus Lupin’le konuşuyordu.

Ginevra kesin birini çekiştiriyor gene, muhtemelen de Snape diye düşündü, ve dikkatini ağır başlı tavırlı Remus Lupin’e kaydırdı. Haklıydı, bu kadar sade ve hatta biraz da zayıf giyinmese, o da çok çekici bir erkek olabilirdi, Hermione’nin yeni batmış güneş gibi kızarmasının çok makul nedenleri vardı..  
   
Fakat Profesör Black.. bugün koyu gri bir takım seçmiş, yakasındaki mendilinden, kuşağına ve boynundaki fularına kadar özen ve zenginlik fışkırtan, hafif uzun perçemleri o açık gri gözlerine düşen.. Ginevra, o gözlerin şaşkınca ona baktığını farkederek kıpkırmızı kesildi ve hemen bakışlarını çevirdi.

Neyse ki tam o sırada ağabeyi Charles’la içeri giren, gülkurusu ipek elbisesinin içinde telaşla sağa sola koşturan, ne minik buklelerine, ne de habire çekiştirdiği zarif şalına hakim olabilen Nymphadora Tonks onlara doğru yürüyordu, sıcaktan al basmış yüzünde panik ifadesi okunarak, kızlar grubuna eğildi ve Luna, Hermione ve Ginevra’ya fısıldadı.

“Bayanlar yapmanız gerekeni biliyorsunuz değil mi? Mutlaka hepsiyle dans edin, ve bir tanesiyle iki danstan fazlasını yapmayın, tabi gerçekten evlenmeyecekseniz, yoksa Minerva derimi yüzer.” dedi Tonks ve pür telaş Profesörlerin yanına gitti.

Luna ucu dantel işlemeli mendilinin içine kıkırdadı. “Çok tatlı kız.”

Ginevra aynı şeylerin erkekler grubuna da Charles tarafından söylendiğini görerek sırıttı. “Öyledir. Abim ona deli gibi aşık.”

Arkadaki kız grubu çaktırmadan makyaj tazelemenin yollarını ararken, Hermione gözlerini hızla Remus Lupin’den kopararak ağzı açık, Ginevra’ya döndü. “Kim, Ronald mı?!”

“Hayır, Charles..” diye güldü kızıl saçlı kız, bal rengi gözleri odanın öbür ucundaki bir yerleri tarıyordu, “Altı tane abim var benim.. ve bahse girerim bu akşam bir tanesi sonunda bir şeyleri söyleyece-.. sonunda, Merlin, geldi!”

“Kim geld-..?” Uçuk maviler içerisinde bir su perisi gibi gözüken kahverengi dalgalı genç kız sözünü bitiremeden kolundan sürüklenerek götürüldü, “Ginevra!” diye ciyakladı Granger, fakat arkadaşı, çiller içindeki yüzüne harika bir gülücük oturtmuş, bir kolunda Hermione ile, zarif adımlarla odayı geçiyordu, Luna arkalarından yetişmiş, Ginevra’nın öteki kolunu yakalıyordu, birbirinden güzel üç kızın onlara yaklaştığını gören erkek öğrenciler grubunun ilgisi anında onlara odaklanmıştı.

Ginevra kibar bir referans yaparak cesurca gülümsedi. “İyi akşamlar, sevgili konuklarımız, sizlere Bayan Granger ve Bayan Lovegood’u takdim edebilir miyim?”

Kıpkırmızı kesilmiş Hermione ve kıkırdayan Luna da aynı zarif referansla erkekleri selamlarken, Ginevra merakla öne ilerlemiş olan Ronald’ın koluna yapıştı. “Luna, eminim abim seninle dans etmek için can atıyordur..”

Ronald Weasley’nin hafiften kızarmış yüzü ve bakışları pespembe Hermione’ye doğru dönüktü, fakat Luna’ya candan bir şekilde gülümseyerek, başın salladı. Ginevra sırıttı ve ekledi. “Bayan Granger ise bir sonraki dans için ona teklif edecek kavalyeleri bekliyor, kendisini yalnız bırakmazsınız, değil mi Bay Neville?”

Longbottom’ların oğlu, başını sallayarak yaklaşırken, Hermione hızla ona döndü. “Ne?!”

Kızıl saçlı kız gülerek referansını yaptı, “Birini bekliyorum ben!!” diye fısıldadı, Hermione’nin, “Ginevra!!” diye tıslamasını tamamen kulak ardı ederek, koşar adımlarla az önce gördüğü gölgenin yanına doğru seğirtti.

Ve işte oradaydı, her zamanki gibi geç kalmışlardı, arkadaşlarını ekmesine ve birçok kızı safdışı bırakmasına yetecek kadar yakışıklılığıyla, siyah takımı ve sarı saçlarıyla, Malfoy’ların en genç ve tek oğlu kırmızı kadife duvarlarla çevrili koridorun öteki ucundan ona doğru yürüyordu.

Ginevra kıkırdadı, kırmızı bukleleri savrularak yeni bir reverans yaptı. “Bay Draco, sizi burada görmek ne büyük bir zevk.”

Gri-mavi gözlerini deviren genç adam, ona uzatılan eli öperek, derin bir iç çekti. “Gene geç kaldım değil mi? Merlin! Severus’un nutuklarını dinleyeceğim bütün gece.. Hadi Bayan Ginevra, dans etmek istersiniz değil mi?”

Draco Malfoy alacağı cevabı bile beklemeden, kırmızılar içindeki genç kızı koluna takmış dans pistine doğru sürüklüyordu, Ginevra yüzünde ne kadar aptallaşmış bir ifade olduğuna aldırmadan, sırıtarak onun yanında ilerledi ve elini yeni başlayan bir vals için Draco’ya uzattı. Onlardan cesaret alan diğer erkekler ve kızlar da yavaş yavaş dansa kalkıyorlardı.

Malfoy, her gün bunu yapıyormuşcasına bir alışkanlıkla ona gülümseyerek, elini kavradı ve belinden yönlendirerek dansa eşlik etti. “Oh, kalabalık bir geceymiş.. Dinleti nasıldı?”

“Sıkıcı. Ama peynirli kanapeler güzeldi.” dedi Ginevra, bir yandan ona öldürücü bakışlar atan Hermione’yi ve hem dans edip hem fısır fısır bir şeyler konuşan Ronald’la Luna’yı izliyordu.

Tam o sırada yanlarından Nymphadora’yla yaşıt, çarpıcı bir güzellikte, fakat son derece burnu havada bir kız olan Fleur Delacour, abisi Charles’ın arkadaşı Oliver Wood’la  geçti.

“Bücü’ğle’ğ.. bu’ğada olmayı hak etmiyoğ’lar..” diye hıhladı ağır Fransız aksanıyla, sarı-beyaz, upuzun saçlı genç kız, Wood büyülenmiş gibiydi, bir süre sonra ikisi dans edenlerin arasında kayboldular.

Malfoy güldü, hafifçe onu döndürürken, kulağına doğru yaklaşma fırsatını kaçırmayarak fısıldadı. “Sen de olmasan Ginevra, bir an bile Hogwarts’tan çıkmam, inan..”

Ginevra kıpkırmızı kesildi, Malfoy avucunun içindeki parmaklarını öperek gülümsedi, Ronald nazikçe eğilerek Hermione’yi Neville’in kollarından aldı, Luna pespembe Neville’e kollarını uzattı. Telaşlı Tonks, Bayan Minerva’yla olan konuşmasını hızla bitirerek, arkasını dönüp küt diye Profesör Lupin’e çarptı ve ikisinin ellerindeki kadehleri olduğu gibi üzerine boca etti, son anda yere yapışmaktan Profesör Black tarafından kurtarıldı. Bayan Minerva hiddetli bir azarlamayla genç kızların hele ki Kızlar Başı’nın daha da dikkatli olması gerektiğiyle ilgili bir nutuk çekerken, Tonks döktüğü şarabın renginde kıpkırmızı kesilmişti, Lupin ise onları sakinleştirmeye çalışıyor, deli gibi mendiliyle onu silen Tonks’a önemli olmadığını söylüyordu. Neyse ki Charles imdatlarına yetişti, bir asa çıkararak basit bir büyüyle Profesör’ün üzerini temizleyip Tonks’u oradan kurtardı.

Ginevra gözleri az ileride Blaise Zabini’yle selamlaşan Malfoy’u takip ederek fısıldadı. “Draco’yla evlenebilirim. Bir sürü çocuğumuz olur. Ve kocaman bir evimiz.”

Üç kız, birkaç danstan sonra tekrar kızlar köşesinde buluşmuşlardı, burada onlar gibi bir çok kız grubu soluklanıyor, serinletici likörlerini yudumluyorlardı. Hermione, yüzünü neredeyse, gülerek onunla dans eden Charles’ın omzuna gömen Nymphadora’yı ve Profesör Black’in sırıtarak dalga geçtiği Remus Lupin’i izleyerek hımmladı. “Malfoy Malikanesi’nin epey büyük olduğunu duymuştum.”

“Kesinlikle.”

Fleur Delacour, yanında Wood olmadan, son derece sıkkın bir suratla içeri girdi, Ginevra onun saçlarının biraz bozulduğunu ve elbisesinin askılarının kaydığı fark etti, Luna yeni gelenleri izliyordu, bir kısmına da gülümseyerek mendil sallıyordu, içeri siyah saçlı, koyu yeşil cübbeler içinde bir erkek öğrenci daha girerken fısıldadı. “Gerçekten onun çocuklarını doğurmak istediğine emin misin?”

“Neden?” diye mırıldandı Ginevra, yeni gelen siyah saçlıyı izlerken, genç adam, oldukça sıradan gözüküyordu, rahat bir havayla gülümseyerek, az önce onlara katılmış olan Müdür Albus Dumbledore’la dostane bir havayla selamlaştı. Ginevra buradan bile genç çocuğun gözlerinin inanılmaz bir yeşillikte olduğunu görebiliyordu.

“Biraz züppe. Ve her zaman geç kalıyor.”

Ginevra hahladı. “Bütün zengin erkekler geç kalır, Luna.”

“Ah zengin erkekler derken, şanslı Romilda, şu sarışın ona fena abayı yaktı..” diye kıkırdadı arkadan fiyonklu elbisesinin içinde hafif toplu duran Hannah Abbot’un sesi ve Ginevra sonunda bakışlarını yeni gelenden kopardı.

Hermione, “Hangisi?” diye sorarken, üç kız aynı anda olduğu yerde dönerek camlı kapının önüne baktı.

Zarifçe bacak bacak üstüne atmış, simsiyah, uzun saçlara ve buğulu gözlere sahip olan Romilda Vane, eğilmiş, elini öpen ve parlayan gözlerle ona bir şey söyleyen sarışın, genç bir adama davetkarca gülümsüyordu, Ginevra şokla iç çekti. “Bu Draco!”

Ginevra öfkeli bir ejderha gibi burnundan soluyarak ayağa fırlarken, Hermione ve Luna onun kollarına yapıştı. “Ginevra, hayır!”

Weasley kızı, çoktan odayı yarılamıştı bile, Draco ve Romilda koridorda kaybolurken, hızla peşlerinden koştu, dışarıda lapa lapa kar yağıyordu, fakat Ginevra, Draco’nun nereye gitmiş olabileceğini çok iyi biliyordu, Beauxbatons’un soğuğa karşı büyülenmiş avlusu hiçbir zaman ziyarete açık olmazdı, ipek topuklarının kara batmasına aldırmadan eteklerini topladı ve gerçekten de ikisini tam şatonun dışındaki avluda, öpüşürken buldu.

Ginevra öfkeyle bir çığlık atarak Draco’ya tokadı patlattı. Kahrolasıca, burnu, dudakları ve şimdi de sol yanağı kızarmış bir şekildeyken bile hala çok yakışıklıydı, Romilda kıpkırmızı, hızla uzaklaşırken, Draco gözleriyle onu izledi, sonra kızıl saçlı kıza dönerek, pişmanlık dolu bir sesle yalvardı. “Ginevra, tatlım.. O sadece bir oyalanma, biliyorsun..”

“Sakın bir daha benimle konuşma!” diye haykırdı Ginevra, gözleri dolu dolu, hıçkırmaya başlamadan önce hızla dönerek, geri içeri koştu, kalbi asla onarılmayacaktı, asla, Draco Malfoy onun dışında bir kıza bakmış, gülümsemiş, ve hatta onu öpmüştü, Romilda Vane’i ve o parlak siyah saçlarıyla, kırmızı dudaklarını sonsuza dek lanetleyecekti, ve Hermione ile Luna’nın dehşet dolu hiilemesiyle, bum diye birine çarptı.

Çarptığı kişi onu tutmakla kalmadı, sıcak kollarını beline sararak “Affedersiniz, matmazel,” diye de gülümsedi, ve Ginny hayran hayran o yeşil gözlere bakakaldı. Az önce içeri giren siyah saçlı genç çocuktu bu.

“Sanırım bir yere gidiyordunuz,” dedi genç çocuk, onun topuklarının üzerinde dengede durduğundan emin olunca geri çekilerek, “Fakat dışarıdaki berbat havanın gözlerinizi rahatsız ettiğini görüyorum, lütfen bırakın yardım edeyim size, Bayan..?”

“Ginevra Weasley..” diye mırıldandı kızıl saçlı genç kız, bütün reveranslarını unutmuştu.

“Ginevra demek.. Memnun oldum, Ginny.” diye gülümsedi genç adam ve daha ne olduğunu anlayamadan, cebinden bir mendil çıkararak, parmaklarının ucuyla çenesini kaldırdı ve gözyaşlarını sildi. “İşte oldu.” diye hafifçe gülümsedi o yeşil gözler, ve geri çekildi.

Ginevra hiçbir şey diyemeden uzaklaşan genç adamın arkasından bakakalırken, biraz ileride bir koridordan dönen Luna ve Hermione hemen yanına koştu.

“Ginevra, çok üzgünüm..”

“İyi misin?”

“Hepsi Romilda’nın suçu, belliydi zaten..”

“Huh?” diye iki kıza boş gözlerle baktı Ginevra, Draco’yu tamamen unutmuştu, “Bırakın şimdi Malfoy’u, şu gideni tanıyor musunuz?”

Üç kız, kapının arkasına saklanarak, içerideki kalabalığı kesti. Luna, Ginevra’nın kimi sorduğunu bulmuştu. “Siyah saçlıyı mı? Sanırım Potter’ların oğlu olmalı.. Galiba adı Harry.”

Hermione, neredeyse bayılacak gibi duran kızıl saçlı arkadaşına baktı. “Onunla mı tanıştın?”

“Evet.. hayır.. Merlin.. inanılmayacak biri..” diye fısıldadı Ginevra, ve arkasından canı sıkkın bir erkek sesi, üçünü de havaya sıçratarak, yüksek sesle hıhladı. “Oh, hadi, Potter mı? Onu istemezsin Ginevra, asil bile değil, üstelik gözlük takıyor!”

“Oh kes sesini, Malfoy!” diye hırladı Ginevra, bir kez bile olsun dönüp Draco’ya bakmamıştı. Tam o sırada arkasına saklandıkları kapı açıldı ve Severus Snape’in öfkeli yüzü belirdi, kapının arkasında kalan kızları görmemişti.

“Bay Malfoy? Gene geç gelmişsiniz anladığım kadarıyla, lütfen beni izleyin..”

Draco bir an ağzını açtı, sonra sıkkın bir bakışla arkasında kıkırdayan kızları bırakarak, Snape’i izledi.

Üç kız gülmekten kırılırken, Luna yarı aralık kapıdan bir bakış atarak, onlara rapor veriyordu, “Ve şimdi de Malfoy’u Müdür’ün yanına oturttu, oh herhalde bir üç saat daha oradan kalkamayacak.” dedi Luna ve gözleri faltaşı gibi açıldı. “Hermione! Ronald buraya doğru geliyor, sanırım seni arıyor..”

Hermione olduğu yerde kalakaldı. “Ne?! Beni mi?”

“Sana evlenme teklifi edecek bak görürsün!” dedi Ginevra, ve iki kız, Granger’ın yüzündeki şok ifadesiyle kahkahadan iki büklüm oldu. “Git hadi!” diye ittirdi onu Luna ve Hermione bir anda kendini salonda buldu, şimdi ikisi kıpkırmızı bir suratla birbirlerine reverans yapan abisini ve Hermione’yi izliyorlardı.

Ginevra derin bir iç çekti. “Bahçede hava almak ister misin biraz?”

Sarışın kız güldü. “Neden olmasın?”


	2. Şiir Resitali

**♫ MOZART – LA PETITE MUSIQUE DE NUIT**

 

İki genç kız hafif adımlarla saklandıkları yerden uzaklaşırken, gerçekten, karlarla kaplı bahçe çok cazip gözüküyordu, dışarıdaki buzdan heykeller pırıl pırıl parlıyordu, çam ağaçları hafifçe hışırdıyordu, gece kuşları ötüşüyordu, bir yandan alçak sesle Hermione ve Ronald’ın dedikodusunu yapıyorlardı, Ginevra tam Charles’la Tonks’u anlatıyordu ki bir şey Luna’nın dikkatini çekti. “Şu çalının arkasındakiler kim?”

“Oh Merlin, yoksa gene Malfoy mu?..”

“Hayır, bunun siyah saçları var.. ve ondan çok daha uzun..!”

“Aman Tanrım! Bu Profesör Black değil mi?”

“Sirius Black!”

“Ve.. kiminle?..”

“Emin değilim ama çok uygunsuz bir durumdalar..”

“Biz! İzlememeliyiz!”

Ama tam aksini yaptılar, uzaktan deli gibi öpüşen çiftin anlaşılmaz mırıltılarını duyabiliyorlardı.

“Nasıl ateşli öptüğüne baksana, Pansy Parkinson delirmiş olmalı, kesinlikle en seksi hoca o..”

“Qui est là?” diye aniden berrak bir ses boş bahçede çın çın öttü, arkasından “Kim var orada?” diye kalın bir sesle döndü onlara Sirius Black, ve iki kız çığlık atarak kaçıştılar. Şatoya doğru giden yolun yarısında, Luna nefes nefese ağaca tutunarak, irileşmiş gözlerini ondan farklı olmayan Ginevra’ya çevirdi. “Kızı gördün mü?!”

“Oh hayır.. hayır.. evet!!”

“Merlin,” dedi Ginevra ve nerdeyse şatonun merdivenlerine yığıldı, bir yandan hızla inip kalkan korsesini tutuyordu, Luna’nın elini yakaladı. “Biri bizi görmeden içeri girelim.” diye tısladı.

Çalıların arkasından, zarif siyah kahkülleri, gözlerinin önünde dağılmış, yüzü ve yakaları açık gömleğinden gözüken boynu kırmızı izler içindeki, genç bir adam, soluk soluğa, üzerini düzeltirken, bir yandan salonun kapısını izliyordu, onun ceketini giymekte olan, elbisesinin askıları göğsüne kadar inmiş, sarı gümüş saçlarını örmekle meşgul olan genç bir kız ise, parıldayan gözler ve kırmızı bir yüzle onun sırtına yaslanıyordu. “Tu crois qu’elles nous ont vus? ..”(1)

“Non, pas vraiment.. ” (2) diye mırıldandı, siyahlar içindeki Sirius Black, dönüp göğsüne kollarını dayayan genç kızın dudaklarının içine, “..et ah, même si c’est le cas, je suis sûre que tu le trouveras même de plus passionnant, ma Fleur.. ”(3)

“Oh, Siri..” diye kıkırdadı Delacour onun ağzında eriyen öpüşüne, sonra ceketini gri gözleri parlayan genç adamın göğsüne bırakarak, muzip, davetkar bir gülüşle, şatoya doğru koştu.

Sirius Black derin bir iç çekerek, üşüyen ellerini ceplerine soktu, içeri girmeden önce, birkaç dakika soğuk havayı içine çekti.

On dakika kadar sonra, başka bir ses, ilgili bir hımmlamayla arkasından duyuldu. “Gene dışardaydın demek Black?”

Bir çift sert çizme karları ezerek yanına yaklaşırken, Sirius başını yaklaşana çevirmeden, omuzlarını silkip, hafif bir baş hareketi yaptı. “Eh, her zamanki gibi..”

İkili, sessiz bir eşlik içinde kar taneleriyle süslenmiş mavi şatoya doğru yürürken, gri gözler dönüp yanındaki adama bir baktı. “Senin de resitalden sıkıldığını görüyorum, Severus..”

Severus acı verecek kadar kötü şair büyücüler ve kapatılması gereken kız okullarıyla ilgili bir şeyler homurdandı. Sirius içeri adımını atarken güldü. “Ancak Remus böyle bir şeyden zevk alabilirdi zaten.. Nerede bu arada o?”

Sert çizgilere sahip ince bir ağız, işte o zaman hafifçe yukarı kımıldadı. “Lupin’i bilemeyeceğim ama, birkaç yeni konuk gördüm diyebilirim..”

Sirius dönerek, salona baktı, ve yutkundu.

Albus Dumbledore, şömine ateşinin içinden çıkan bir çiftin yanında duruyordu, kızıl saçlı bir genç kadın, gülerek yaşlı adama sarıldı, arkasından üzerindeki koyu kırmızı pelerini sıyıran, siyah, dağınık saçlı bir genç adam ise parlayan gözlerle yanındakilerle tokalaşıyordu. Salonda ani bir hareketlilikle Remus Lupin de neşeyle yanlarında belirdi, yeni gelenle eski dostlar gibi kucaklaştı.

Sirius Black, kıpırdamadan, balo salonunun kapısına çakılı dururken, Severus Snape onu kolundan içeri ittirdi, sonra ilerleyerek yeni gelen çiftle el sıkıştı.

“Lily, James..” diye kibar bir havayla onları selamladı, “Ne hoş bir sürpriz..”

 

* * *

 

**♫ GEORGE FRIDERIC HANDEL – WATER MUSIC SUITE NO.3 IN G MAJOR**

 

  
“Pansy!” diye tısladı sarışın, lüleli genç bir baş, “Pansy neredesin, çabuk!”

Açık tenli, yeşiller içindeki, siyah saçlı bir kız, bir başka el tarafından sürüklenerek çabucak şöminenin karşısındaki masaya çekildi, Lavender’in etrafında hızla bir kızlar sürüsü toplanıyordu, Patil ikizleri soluk soluğa belirdiler, arkalarından Luna, Hannah ve Susan, hatta uzaktan Draco’ya bakışlar atmakta olan, Oliver Wood’la dans eden Romilda bile, telaştan eteklerine takılarak çabucak onlara katıldı, en sona ise nereden bulmuşsa bulmuş, Hermione’yi odanın öteki ucundan sürükleyen, kızıl saçlı kırmızı bir fırtına kalmıştı, Ginevra en önde, gözleri hayranlıkla irileşmiş, bir yanında sımsıkı onun kolunu kavrayıp neredeyse yerinde zıplayan Luna, öteki tarafında neler olduğunu anlayamadan şaşkın şaşkın bakan Hermione arasında heyecandan kıpkırmızı duruyordu.

“Oh Merlin aşkına! Bunlar onlar değil mi?”

“Evet, kesinlikle!”

“Baksanıza Profesör Lupin nasıl mutlu gözüküyor..”

“Biri bana neler olduğunu da anlatacak mı? Kim bu yeni gelenler?”

“Onlar işte!”

“Muhteşem Lily ve James Potter..”

Üzerindeki koyu yeşil elbisesinin yanında, zümrüt taşları gibi parlayan, bir çift göze sahip, kızıl saçları küçük bir tokayla arkadan toplanan genç kadın, Lily Potter güldü. “Oğlumuzu ilk resitalinde yalnız bırakmak istemedik. Nasıl her zaman dadıya karşı olduğumu bilirsin, Severus..”

Arkasından derin, neşeli bir ses ekledi. “Üstelik ailemize katılacak genç kızı da burada bulacağımızı biliyorduk.”

“James!” diyerek hafif bir çığlıkla onun koluna vurdu genç kadın, fakat gülüyordu, “Gelin aramaya çıkmadım ben.”

“Oysa ki şöyle güzel, alımlı bir genç cadıyla böyle bir resitalden başka nerede tanışma şansın olabilir ki, öyle değil mi Remus?.. Remus?”

“Tanrım, o kadar güzel ki..”

“Ginevra, ne kadar şanslısın, senin saçın da aynı renk..”

“Şanslı mı? Şanslı mı?! Lanetlenmişim ben, Merlin beni talihsiz kısmetlerimden korusun, ben asla bu kadar güzel olamam!..”

“Kesinlikle ben de böyle toplamalıydım..”

“Ah bakın, Profesör Snape de geldi.. seninki, Pansy.. üstelik yalnız da değil.. hii!!”

“Ne oldu??!”

“Bak!..”

“Hiiii!!!”

“Oh, affedersiniz,” diyerek dalgınca elindeki kadehi onlara doğru kaldırdı, bakışları uzaklarda dans eden çiftlerin arkasında, ikide bir kaymakta olan pembe bir şala ve onunla özel bir şey konuşuyora benzeyen kızıl saçlı bir genç adama takılı olan Remus Lupin, “ve evet, James, açıkçası..”

Fakat o daha cümlesini bitiremeden, karşısındaki neşeli, ela gözler irileşti, gülüşlerin duraksamasıyla, Remus Lupin ve Severus ile Dumbledore’la hoş bir sohbette olan Lily Potter, dönerek salona yeni girene baktı.

“Sirius..” dedi James nerdeyse yalvaran bir sesle.  
   
“Sadece hikaye anlatıyorsun sanmıştım Susan!!”

“Ben de öyle sanıyordum!..”

“Bu, o mu? O, Lily Evans, Sirius Black’in aşık olduğu ve en yakın arkadaşının evlendiği kadın?!..”

“Bougre de diable! ” (4) diye tısladı alçak bir ses yanlarından, kızlar hayretle, bir kısmı da nefeslerini tutarak dönüp öfkeyle başı dikilmiş, Fleur Delacour’a baktılar, uzun, sarı gümüş saçları yakışıksızca etrafına dağılmış genç kız, burnu havada, onlara bir bakış attı, sonra hızla çekip gitti, yolunun üstünde ona bir şeyler kekelemeye çalışan Oliver Wood’u da iteleyerek geçti, az önce hikayeyi öğrenen Hermione ve Luna, kontrolsüzce kıkırdıyorlardı, kalan kızlar ise faltaşı gibi gözlerle, Profesör Black’i izliyorlardı.

Siyah saçlı genç profesör, solgun bir yüzle, James Potter’la el sıkıştıktan sonra, gözleri yerde, yanındaki kızıl saçlı kadına döndü.

Beauxbatons kızları, derin bir nefes tuttu. Ginevra fısıldadı. “Merlin, dayanamayacağım!”

Yaklaşık on dakikadır, elleri ceplerinde onları izleyen, meraklı bir ses, arkalarından güldü. “Bayanlar, anneme mi bakıyorsunuz, yoksa ben mi yanılıyorum?”

Müthiş bir çığlık salonun ortasından koptu, yaklaşık on kişilik bir çiçek sürüsü, hızla dağıldı, ortada bir tek kekeleyen Ginevra ve onu bırakmayan Luna ile Hermione kaldı.  
“Senin.. senin annen mi?”

Karşısındaki yemyeşil gözler siyah kahküllerin altından parladı. “Affedersiniz, tanışmamış mıydık? Ben Harry Potter, James ve Lily Potter’ın oğulları ve yaşayan tek varisi.”

Arkadan bir kız sandalyeye bayıldı, Ginevra içinden aptallığına lanet okuyarak, kekeledi, genç adamın ismini öğrenmiş, fakat üzerinde fazla düşünememişti. “Biz.. şey.. Bay Black..”

“Sirius mu?” diye güldü Harry, “kendisi vaftiz babamdır. Remus ve Severus’la da okul zamanından beri arkadaştırlar.. Gelip tanışmak ister misin?” diye dosdoğru Ginevra’ya bakarak sordu Harry.

Ginevra Weasley, bayılabileceğini biliyordu. Fakat bu çok büyük terbiyesizlik olurdu. “Elbette.” dedi cılız bir sesle.

Harry gülümseyerek kolunu, yüzü nerdeyse elbisesi kadar kıpkırmızı olmuş olan genç kıza uzattı, ikili arkalarında bembeyaz bir kız topluluğu ve kızgınlıktan yüzü çarpılan bir Draco Malfoy bırakarak salonda ilerlediler, şöminenin önündeki küçük topluluğa yaklaştılar.

“Anne, baba..” diyerek hafifçe sesini yükseltti Harry ve içinde Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape ve Müdür Albus Dumbledore’un da bulunduğu bir grup insan oldukları yerde döndü, “..bu Bayan Ginevra Weasley, kendisi sizinle tanışmaktan çok büyük onur duyacağını söyledi.”

Ginevra, belinden ona destek olan Harry’e minnettar kalarak, bacaklarının titremesini durdurmaya çalıştı, titrek bir gülümsemeyle, kırmızı buklelerini eğerek, küçük bir reverans yaptı. “Nasılsınız?”

Oğlunun aynısı, zümrüt yeşili gözlere sahip genç kadın, ışıl ışıl oldu. “Ah Harry.. arkadaşın gerçekten çok kibar.. Mollyanne Weasley’nin kızısın değil mi Ginevra?”  
   
Harry’nin yüz hatlarını tıpatıp taşıyan babası gülümsedi. “Babanla eski arkadaşız, Ginevra. Arthur’a sevgilerimi ilet lütfen.”

Titrek dudaklarla birkaç kibar söz mırıldanan genç kız, biraz daha burada durursa bayılacağından emindi, Sirius Black, James Potter, Lily Potter.. ve o, Ginevra Weasley, Harry Potter’ın kolunda..

Heyecanına rağmen, Harry’nin annesinin ne kadar tatlı bir kadın olduğunu fark etmişti Ginevra, bir zamanlar burada bir öğrenci olan Lily Evans Potter, onun halini anlamışçasına gülümsüyordu. “Harry neden Ginevra’yı dansa kaldırmıyorsun?”

“Aklımı okudun, her zamanki gibi anne.. dans etmek ister misin Ginny?”

Tam karşısında parlayan yeşil gözlere bakan, “Ginny” içi kıpır kıpır olarak gülümsedi, başını salladı.

Bir an sonra, kırmızı bir elbise, nazikçe koyu yeşil bir cüppenin kolları arasına alınmış, odayı dolduran notalarla dans ediyorlardı. Harry güldü. “Özür dilerim, seni bu kadar korkutmak istemezdim ama hepiniz toplanmış annemle Sirius’u tartışıyordunuz..”

Ginny soluğunu tuttu. “Biliyor muydun?!”

“Elbette.. Sirius aptallık etti elbette, kaçıp gitmesine gerek yoktu, babam çoktan onu affetmişti bile..”

“Hayatının aşkını çaldığı için mi??”

“Ne?” diye bir kahkaha attı Harry, “.. hayır, hayır, Sirius çok sorumsuz bir vaftiz babadır, bir keresinde annemler yokken beni kaçırıp süpürgesiyle uçurmuştu.. Annem onu hiç affetmedi.”

Ginevra kendini tekmeleyebilirdi. Karşısındaki yeşil gözlü genç adam hala gülerek ona baktı. “Pekala, benim ailemi yeteri kadar tanıdık.. ya sen, Ginny? Ginevra?..”

Küçük kızıl bir bukle yüzüne düşen genç kız, bu defa gerçekten gülümsedi. “Bana Ginny de. Sevmeye başlıyorum..”

Kırmızı bir elbise, gülümseyen Harry Potter tarafından salonun ortasında döndürülürken, Severus Snape, salonun daha gerilerindeki, köşedeki bir masaya doğru hızla yürüyordu, masanın bir tek sahibi vardı, o da, her zamanki gibi şalların ve boncukların içindeki Profesör Trelawney’di, etrafı küçük likör bardaklarıyla çevriliydi, arada küçük hıçkırıklarla gramafondan duyulan melodiye eşlik ediyordu.

Profesör Snape onu görmezlikten gelerek, masanın arkalarındaki koyu renk, kristal şişelerden birini yakaladı ve olduğu gibi bardağına boşaltarak kafasına dikti. 

Başını indirdiğinde, karşısında bir çift açık yeşil göz, ve simsiyah uzun saçlarla çevrili, yuvarlak hatlı bir yüz vardı. Severus Snape, kaşlarını çatarak, tam karşısında dikilmiş, koyu yeşil elbiseler içerisindeki Beauxbatons öğrencisine baktı.

Genç kız, eğilerek bir reverans yaptı, sonra gözlerini kaldırdı. “Pansy Parkinson, Profesör, Beauxbatons son sınıf öğrencisiyim.”

Snape pek de ilgilenmeden, nezaket amaçlı bir baş eğmesiyle selamladı. “Ve bir an önce beni rahat bırakmanız için size nasıl yardımcı olabilirim Bayan Parkinson?”

Beklediğinin aksine, genç kız şok bile olmadı, hatta hafifçe gülümsedi bile, sonra belli ki hazırlıklı bir şekilde, arkasında, elinde tuttuğu küçük ve ince deri çantadan notlarını çıkardı. “Sizi fazla rahatsız etmeyeceğim, Profesör Snape, okuldan sonra asistanlık sınavına başvurmak istiyorum, fakat ne Beauxbatons öğrencilerini ne de kızları değerlendirmeye almadığınızı biliyorum, o yüzden parşömenimi size elden vermek istedim.”

Snape hiçbir şey demeden, eline tutuşturulan, üzeri koyu yeşil Slytherin damgasıyla mühürlenmiş parşömene baktı.

Pansy Parkinson, “Sadece eşit değerlendirilmeyi talep ediyorum efendim, umarım tekrar görüşürüz.” diyerek hafif bir baş selamıyla arkasını döndü ve uzaklaştı.

Arkasından uzaklaşan siyah dalgalı başa bakan, yüzü hiddetle çarpılmış siyah saçlı adam, “Bir kız.. hem de asistanlık.. saçmalık..” diye homurdanarak, bir içkiyi daha kafayı dikti, elindeki Slytherin damgasına bir daha baktı, sonra Profesör Trelawney’nin kıkırdamasına sebep olacak şekilde alçak sesle küfretti, mühürü açarak, parşömeni okumaya başladı.

Pansy Parkinson, zaferle gülümseyerek arkadaşlarının arasına katılırken, bir çift gri-mavi gözle karşı karşıya geldi, tek başına bir köşede oturan sarışın bir baş, bir Malfoy, hafiften eğlenen bir ifadeyle onu izliyordu.

Pansy bakışlarını Potter’la dans eden Ginny’e ve Oliver Wood’la başbaşa bir köşede konuşan Romilda Vane’e kaydırdı, sonra hafifçe tekrar o açık renk gözlere dönerek gülümsedi.

Draco Malfoy elindeki kadehi bitirip, ayağa kalkarken, Pansy, neler olduğunu soran Lavender ve Susan’ı cevapsız bırakarak, elini Draco Malfoy’a uzattı, Beauxbatonslar hayretle genç kızı izlerken, ikili dansa kalktılar.

Odanın çapraz köşesinde ise Lily Potter, Remus’un koluna girmiş, az ileride Sirius’u dürtükleyen kocasını tamamen göz ardı ederek, derin, mutlu bir iç çekti. “Ah Remus.. şunlara bak.. o kadar güzeller ki..”

Gri kumral saçlı Profesör Lupin, onun Harry’le Ginny’e baktığını görerek güldü. “Şurada dedikodumuzu yapan öğrencilerden hiçbir farkın yok, Lily..”

Kızıl saçlı genç kadının gözleri önlerinden dans ederek geçen Dumbledore ve Profesör Mcgonagall’ı izleyerek, neşeyle parladı, Remus’un koluna daha da sarıldı. “Neden olsun ki? Birazcık kalp çarpıntısı bizim de hakkımız değil mi canım?”

Lily başını çevirerek arkaya bir bakış attı. “Hem Sirius daha hala işkence çekebilirmiş gibi gözüküyor, o gelip özür dilemeden önce epey vaktimiz var..”

Lupin, Sirius’un ayağına bir tekme atan James’e –“Saçmalamayı kes de dile artık şu özrü, Sirius!” “Beni parçalar, James, görmüyor musun hala kızgın bana!” “Lily seni yemez, karım o benim, Harry de ben de bıktık artık yeter!” - bakarak güldü. “Zavallı Sirius, kurtarılmaya ihtiyacı var gibi gözüküyor..”

Karşısındaki badem şeklindeki yeşil gözler kısılarak, ona parmak salladı. “Zavallı Sirius yapmak yok! Harry’i süpürgeye bindirirken sen de yanımdaydın! Cezasını çekecek.”

“Ama kaç yıl oldu-..”

“Genç Nymphadora değil mi şu?”

Lupin’in aniden sesi soluğu kesildi, bir zamanların Evans’ı ise, gözlerini süzerek ona yandan bir bakış attı. “Oh hadi Remus, uzak kuzenimiz sayılır.. en azından Sirius’un tarafından.. bir merhaba demeliyiz değil mi?..”

“Lily..”

“Tonks! Ah, seni görmek ne kadar güzel!” Kızıl saçlı genç kadın neşeyle onların önünden geçmekte olan pembe bir gül rengindeki telaşlı elbiseye seslendi, kısa, kumral, dalgalı saçlı, küçük burunlu bir yüz durdu, dönerek onlara baktı, eteklerine takılarak sendeledi, ama bu defa düşmeden kendini toparladı.

“Lily!” diye gülerek kollarını açan genç Bayan Potter’a sarıldı Nymphadora Tonks, gözleri pırıl pırıl parlayarak, “Ne zaman geldiniz? O kadar meşguldüm ki görmemişim..”

Profesör Remus Lupin, ona da dönüp selam vereyim derken gene şalını düşüren genç Kızlar Başı’na yardım ederken, Lily, “Çok olmadı..” diyerek güldü, yemyeşil gözleri muzipçe parlıyordu, “Ama niye meşgul olduğunu anlayabiliyorum, az önce salondan çıkan Charles Weasley değil miydi? Kızgın görünüyor..”

Tonks kızarıp bozararak, teşekkür edip şalını alırken, aklı dağınık bir şekilde ona döndü. “Oh?.. Şey, kızgın olup olmadığını bilemem ama sanırım biraz üzüldü..”

Dedi, ve yan masalarından bir bardak daha devirdi, Remus hafif bir uyarı sesiyle onu da yakalarken, ikili, etraflarındaki sohbet edenlerin aceleyle kaçışmasına, arkalarında hala ısrarla tartışan James ve Sirius’un ise kaşlarını çatıp dönmelerine sebep oldular.

Lily, arkalarındaki ateşin başından yayılan sırıtmaları bastırmaya çalışarak yüksek sesle bir kez daha sordu. “Üzüldü mü, Tonks?..”

Tonks ona kaş göz yapan Mcgonagall’la Dumbledore’a tedirgin bir bakış ve zayıf bir gülücük atarken, mırıldandı. “Bana bir şey sordu ama galiba istediği cevabı veremedim.. affedersin Lily, gidip kızları toparlamam gerek yoksa Mcgonagall beni parçalayacak.. Görüşürüz, Lily, şey, teşekkürler Lu-Profesör..”

Nymphadora Tonks aceleyle uzaklaşırken, gramafon yavaşladı ve durdu, dans eden çiftler birbirlerini alkışlarken, Lily Evans Potter’ın yüzü pırıl pırıl parlıyordu, Lupin ona yönelen bakışları fark edince derin bir iç çekti.

 

* * *

 

 

**♫ ANTONIO VIVALDI – CONCERTO IN C MAJOR**

 

Beauxbatons Kızlar Yatakhanesi, minik kar süslemeleri ve canlı perilerin ışıklarıyla ışıl ışıl parlıyordu, mavi sarmal kulenin dönen merdivenlerini tırmanan kızların kahkahaları tüm koridorda çınlıyordu, yukarı doğru tek tek bütün ışıklar yanarken, yatakhaneden içeri ilk giren, kızıl saçları yüzüne dökülmüş, açık krem yün geceliği ve sabahlığıyla, ağır elbiselerinden kurtulmuş Ginny oldu, arkasından içeri, kahverengi saçlı bir fırtına daldı, eline geçen ilk yastığı ona fırlattı, Ginny çığlığı bastı.

Hermione öteki genç kızı gümüş yatakların arasında kovalarken, bir tanesinin üzerinde sonunda yakalamayı başardı ve deli gibi gıdıklamaya başladı, bir yandan hem gülen hem kızgın bir sesle bağırıyordu. “Sen mahvolmuş bir cadısın Ginevra Weasley!! Nasıl bana bunu yaparsın!! Ron’la başbaşa kalalım ayarladın herşeyi!!”

Ginny çığlıklar atarak, evet öyle yaptığını itiraf ederken, daha beter gıdıklanıyordu, kahkahalar yatakhanede çınlarken, kapı bir kez daha arkalarından açıldı, ve içeri pespembe yanaklarla sarışın kız daldı. Luna, heyecandan zıplayarak, pırıl pırıl gözlerle elindeki mektubu salladı. “Ginevra!! Ginny!! Mektubun var!! Bembeyaz bir baykuş getirdi az önce!!”

Hermione ve Ginny aynı anda dehşetle soluğunu tuttu, iki kız bir anda boğuşmayı bıraktılar ve Luna’nın başına üşüştüler.

“Aman tanrım, Harry’den!”

“Ah çok romantik!!”

“Açsana Ginevra, ne duruyorsun!”

Titreyen bir çift el parşömenin ipini söktü, ve ruloyu çevirerek açtı. “Sevgili Ginny, harika akşam için çok teşekkürler.. Bir prensesle geceyi geçirmekten farksızdı.. Umarım, ailemden utanç duymamışsındır, çünkü en kısa zamanda seninle tekrar bir araya gelmek istiyorlar.. Noel tatiline ne dersin? Ailen ve arkadaşlarının da bize katılabileceğini söylemekten onur duyarım.. Sevgilerimle, Harry..”

“AH TANRIM!”

“GINNY BU HARİKA!”

Hermione ve Luna’nın sevinç çığlıkları bu defa kızıl saçlı genç kızı iki yanından kuşatırken, Ginny dehşet ve heyecanla çökmüş bir şekilde, yatağına oturdu, elindeki mektuba bakakaldı. “Beni Noel’i beraber geçirmek için davet ediyor.. annesinin yanında tek yaptığım kekelemek oldu.. ve o bana prenses demiş.. Merlin..”

Hermione gülerek onu kucakladı. “Ah harika olacak, Ginev-, ah benim de dilim alıştı, Ginny, bak bizi de davet etmiş, gelip sana destek olabiliriz!”

Luna, Ginny’i yandan dürtükleyerek sırıttı. “Hem Ronald da orada olacak, değil mi, Hermione?”

İki genç kız kahkahayı basarken, Hermione tekrar başını fırtınalı bir şekilde dikerek, somurttu. “Ronald Weasley’nin orada olup olmaması beni ilgilendirmez! O benim arkadaşım ve konuştuğum biri, ve biz iyi anlaşıyoruz çünkü çok iyi arkadaşız!”

Ginny ve Luna yüksek sesle elbette ki öyle olan onaylarını gülerek belirtirken, Hermione yanaklarının daha beter kızarmasına sebep olarak öfkelendi. “Görürsünüz siz! Ben de bir mektup yazacağım!”

“Ron’a mı yazacaksın, bu adil sayılmaz!”

“Oh, o halde ben de Neville’e yazıp tepkisini sorayım bari..” diye kıkırdadı Luna, hayalperest gözlerle iç çekerek, Ginny’nin daha da gülmesine yol açtı.

“Hayır, Bayan Weasley, ona yazmayacağım!! Ben.. ben.. Profesör Lupin’e mektup yazacağım, göreceksiniz!..”

“Ne??!”

“Lupin’e!!!”

“İsimsiz olacak elbette, deli misiniz!!”

“Merlin, Hermione..” diye hayret ve takdirle soluğunu tuttu Ginny, “eğer bunu yapabilirsen, söz veriyorum, siz evlenene dek Ron hakkında şaka yapmayacağım, söz..”

“Biz evlenmeyeceğiz!!” diyerek kıpkırmızı kesildi Hermione, çoktan pişman olmuş gibi gözüküyordu, ama tüm cesaretini toplayarak dikleşti. “Ve, evet, yazacağım! Fakat herkese ilan etmeye gerek yok, diğer kızlar nerede?”

Luna, sarı lülelerini dört bir yana saçarak, koşturarak parşömen tüy kalem getiriyordu. “Endişelenmeye gerek yok, Lavender ve Parvati, Seamus ve Dean’le buluşmaya gitti, Padma, Hannah’ların yatakhanesinde kalıyor bu gece, Romilda’yı Oliver Wood’la giderken gördüm, Pansy nerede hiçbir fikrim yok, Susan ise galiba Blaise Zabini’yle buluşacak.. her neyse yalnızız!”

Ginny sırıtarak parşömeni Hermione’nin eline verdi, sandığından bir mürekkep şişesi çıkardı. “Fleur zaten hiçbir zaman problem olmamıştır.. Tonks’un ise ortalığı toplayıp dönebileceğinden şüpheliyim.. hadi Hermione!..”

Hermione tereddütle, iki arkadaşının heyecanlı yüzlerine baktı, sonra, derin bir iç çekerek, tüy kalemini mürekkebin içine batırdı, ucunu düzelterek çekti, kucağındaki kitapların üzerinde duran parşömene dokundurdu.

Tam o sırada pencereden gelen alçak bir “Hoot!” sesiyle, üç kız dönerek baktılar, kar beyazı bir baykuş, merakla onları izliyordu, Luna neşeyle zıpladı. “İşte buydu, Ginny, Harry’nin baykuşu!”

“Ah, ne kadar güzel bir şey!” diyen Ginny, mutlulukla cama yaklaştı, baykuş, içeri süzülerek, kızıl saçlı genç kızın koluna kondu, muhabbetle omzunu gagaladı. “Ah, cevabını istiyorsun tabi, bir saniye..” dedi Ginny ve pespembe bir gülümsemeyle, küçük bir parşömene, “Elbette, sevgili prensim, çok memnun kalırım, en kısa zamanda görüşmek üzere.. Senin Ginny’n..” yazdıktan sonra, uslu uslu onu bekleyen, bir yandan da masanın üzerindeki kurabiye kırıntılarını yiyen baykuşun bileğine bağladı, sonra ellerini yanaklarına bastırmış, hayranlık dolu sesler çıkaran Luna’yla, mektubu bitirmeye çalışan Hermione’ye döndü.

“Bakayım neler yazdın!” Kızıl baş, mektubu almış, omzundan eğilen beyaz baykuşla okumaya başladı. “Kalbimin prensi.. oh tam Harry’likmiş bu.. bu gece, her zamanki gibi, bakışlarımı o derin gözlerinden alamadım, sana duyduğum hisler, ışığa çekilen bir ateş böceğininkilerden farksız, çaresizim fakat sana açılabilecek miyim?.. Hermione, bu rezil bir şey, bunu profesöre yollayamazsın!..”

“Nedenmiş efendim, gayet güzel bence!..” diye ayak diredi kumral saçlı genç kız, Luna’nın gülüşleri yankılanırken, yüzü artık tamamen domates rengindeydi. 

Ginny omzunda beyaz baykuşla, itiraz etti. “Güzel elbette, fazlasıyla güzel! Bu akşam dinlediğimiz o berbat, içi kavuşamayan aşıklarla dolu şiirlere benziyor! Bize lazım olan şey, biraz daha tutku, cesaret!..” diyen genç kız, tüy kalemi kaptı, ve Hermione’nin yüksek sesli protestolarına rağmen, eklemeler yapmaya başladı.

“Sanki damarlarımdaki kan, ateşle yer değiştirmiş gibi..  Eğer biraz olsun umudum varsa, benimle geceyarısı Söğüt Ağacı’nın altında buluşursun.. GİNNY, BUNU YAZAMAZSIN!..”

Luna elinden mektubu kaparak yatağın üzerinde zıplamaya başladı. “İşte bu cesaret!!”

Hermione hızla peşinden, mektubu almak için koşturdu. “Bunu yollayamayız!! Luna!!! Gülmeyi kes, gitmeyeceğimiz bir buluşma yazamayız!..”

Kahkahalar iki katına çıktı. “Tamam, tamam.. ama itiraf et, kesinlikle daha tutkulu oldu..”

Hermione şiddetle itiraz ederken, Harry’nin baykuşu, yatakhane direklerinden birine konmuş, merakla kafasını bir o yana, bir bu yana çeviriyordu. “Profesör Lupin’in böyle bir şeyi dikkate bile alacağını sanmıyorum, çok ucuz!..”

Luna kıkırdadı. “Oh ama eminim Sirius Black koşarak giderdi!..”

“Ya da Ron!”

“WEASLEY’E MEKTUP YAZMADIM!”

Ginny gülerek derin bir iç çekti. “Harry de gelirdi..”

“Malfoy’u unutuyorsun.. biz çıkarken bile hala sana baktığından eminim..”

Kızıl saçlı genç kız, “Çok baksın o!” diye öfkeyle çıkışırken, aniden, omzundan bir ağırlık kalktı, kar beyazı baykuş, süzülerek, gagasıyla parşömeni Luna’nın elinden kaptı, sonra kanatlarını çırparak, büyülenmiş, açık pencereden uçup gitti.

Hermione, Ginny ve Luna arkasından bakakaldı.

“Aman.. tanrım..”

“Mektubu götürdü!!..”

“Ama kime??!..” diye dehşetle soluğunu tuttu Ginevra.

“HEPSİ SENİN SUÇUN GİNNY WEASLEY!!..” diye haykırdı Hermione Granger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Sence bizi gördüler mi?
> 
> [2] Hayır, pek sanmıyorum..
> 
> [3] Ah ve öyle bile olsa, senin bunu daha da heyecanlı bulacağından eminim, Çiçeğim..
> 
> [4] Şeytan herif!


	3. Öpücük

Lapa lapa yağan kar kadar beyaz, zarif bir baykuş, büyülü hareketlerle, kanatlarını çırparak arkasında bıraktığı mavi kuleden batıya doğru uçmaya başladı, hem gagasında, hem de bileğinde iki ayrı mektup taşıyordu, kanatlarının altına dolan rüzgarla, giderek alçalmaya başladı, karşısında, görkemli kuleleri, ay ışığıyla gümüşi bir renk almış gölü ve ışıl ışıl pencereleriyle, Hogwarts Şatosu belirdi, uçan atların kişneme ve kanat sesleri bu uzaklıktan bile duyulabiliyordu.

Hedwig, evet, baykuşun adı buydu, kanatlarını kapatarak, kuruculardan birinin adıyla isimlendirilmiş, Gryffindor Kulesi’nin geniş, taş pencerelerinden birinin pervazına kondu, ve camı gagasıyla tıklattı.

Cam hemen açıldı, topluca yüzlü, fakat gözleri ışıldayan, genç bir çocuk, baykuşu içeri aldı.

Neville Longbottom, omzuna konmuş Hedwig’le, şöminenin kenarında, botlarının üzerindeki karları eriten, bir yandan da gülümseyerek ateşli bir şekilde tartışan Ronald Weasley’le Draco Malfoy’u dinleyen Harry Potter’a döndü.

“Sana söylüyorum, Malfoy, Zabini çoktan abayı yaktı bile.. Onu Bones’ların kızıyla buluşmaya giderken gördüm, Susan adı galiba, çok yakında düğünlerine çağrılmazsan ne olayım..”

“Hah, sanki Blaise körkütük aşık olabilecek biriymiş gibi.. Hem ne zaman tanışmışlar, ben bile adamı resitalde üç kere mi ne gördüm, ki ben Dumbledore’un yanındaydım..”

“Sadece kıskanıyorsun, çünkü ne Ginny ne de Romilda sana yüz verdi bu akşam..”

“Ben mi kıskanıyorum! Romilda umrum değil, o zaten Oliver’dan başkasını görmüyor..”

“Harry, Hedwig geri döndü!..” diyerek neşeyle siyah saçlı, yeşil gözlü genç adama baykuşunu uzattı, Harry hemen botları bırakarak Neville’e doğru ilerledi.

“Teşekkürler, Neville!..” diyerek, gülerek Hedwig’in gagasını okşadı Harry, fakat beyaz baykuş inatla bacağını uzatıyor, gagasındaki parşömeni vermiyordu.

“Oh, Ginny’nin cevabı bu değil mi, kızım?..” diye mırıldanan Harry, eğilerek, Hedwig’in bileğine bağlanmış mektubu çözdü, hızlıca okudu, sonra gözleri ışıl ışıl olarak cebine koydu.

Tam o sırada Ron ve Draco, Harry’e bir baykuş geldiğini fark ettiler. Benzer sırıtışlar, iki genç adamın yüzünde belirdi, Ron, masum bir ses tonuyla sordu. “Dumbledore’un cevabı mı geldi, Harry?..”

Harry irkildi, yüzünde suçluluk duygusuyla karışık bir kızarma belirdi, sonra hızla başını salladı. “Evet, yarın yemekten sonra odasına gelmemi istiyor..”

Draco kaşlarından birini kaldırdı, gri-mavi gözlerini arkadaşına dikmişti. “Gerçekten mi? Benim de soracağım bir şey vardı, sana eşlik ederim, ne dersin?..”

“Hayır!.. şey, yani, gerek yok, özel bir şey, anlarsın ya..” Harry yüzüne ciddi bir ifade oturtmaya çalıştı. “Sirius’la ilgili.”

Oliver Wood, yanlarında belirdi, Harry’nin saçlarını karıştırdı. “Oh, hadi Harry!.. Hepimiz bunun yaşlı Albus’tan gelmediğini biliyoruz..”

Oliver’ın yanında, oldukça yorgun görünüşlü Charles Weasley de belirdi, kızıl saçlı genç adam, arkadaşının sözlerini duyunca güldü. “Kız kardeşim ne yazmış, söyle bakalım Potter?..” 

Harry kıpkırmızı kesildi, Ron, “Charlie!” diye haykırarak, Harry’nin yanına yürüdü, Draco’nun yüzünde ekşi bir ifade belirdi, ama bir süre sonra o da gülüyordu.

Neville mırıldandı. “Keşke ben de Luna’ya bir şeyler yazabilseydim, ama eminim her şeyi berbat ederim.. Tebrikler, Harry..”

Ron hımmladı, “Demek Ginevra’yla tanıştınız..” dedi, ve Draco’ya bir bakış attı.

Harry hafifçe başını salladı. “Evet.. çok tatlı bir kız.. Kavga ettiğiniz için üzgünüm, Draco..”

Draco derin bir iç çekti. “Ona göre değildim zaten. Affedersin, Ron.. Parkinson’la tanıştım.. harika bir kız, tam bir Slytherin..”

“Değer mi bari?..”

“Kesinlikle..”

“İyi öyleyse..” dedi Ron, ve Harry’e sırıttı. “Çok uzaklara bakmama gerek kalmadı. Tebrikler Harry.”

Harry gülümsedi. “Noel partisinde sizinkileri de bekliyoruz, Hermione ve Luna da gelecek.. beklerim, Neville.”

Neville ışıl ışıl oldu, başını salladı, Ron hafifçe kızardı, sonra ağabeyine dönerek kaşlarını çattı. “Charlie, iyi misin?..”

Oliver hafifçe onun dizine vurdu. “Sen ve Nymphadora sonunda bir araya geliyor musunuz?”

Genç Erkekler Başkanı, inleyerek başını ellerinin arasına aldı, bir şey söylemedi, Oliver bunun üzerine ona bir kaymakbirası getirmeye gitti. Tam o sırada Hedwig, gagasındaki mektubu masaya bırakarak, yüksek sesle öttü.

“Hedwig! Ah öteki mektubu tamamen unutmuşum.. kime bu?..” diye sordu Harry, fakat beyaz baykuş cevap vermedi, onun yerine uçarak, şöminenin yanına kondu, tüylerini kurutmaya başladı. 

Draco kaşlarını çattı. “İsimsiz bir mektup? Oh, kime geldiği de belli değil..” dedi, sonra şöyle bir göz atarak sırıttı. “Kesinlikle bir aşk mektubu.. şanslı adam..”

“Belki Zabini’ye gelmiştir? Susan’ın mektubu olabilir..”

“Onlar gittiler bile, Dean’e veya Seamus’a da gelmiş olamaz..”

Ron mektubu alarak el yazısını inceledi. “Bence Hermione’nin el yazısına benziyor..”

Neville güldü. “O halde sana gelmiş olmalı?..”

Ron kızarıp bozardı. “Hayır, sanmıyorum..”

Draco mektubu alarak kaşlarını çattı. “Şu kesinlikle Ginny’nin sözleri, milyon kere yazarken gördüm.. acaba biriyle beraber mi yazmışlar?..”

Harry hafifçe kızardı. “Ginny bana cevabını yazdı..”

Draco omuz silkti. “Mektup bana değil biliyorum, Pansy açıkça öyle saçmalıklar yapmayacağını belirtti..”

“Oliver, bir baksana?..”

Wood şişeyi Charlie’ye vererek, omzunu patpatladı, sonra parşömene bir göz attı, omuz silkti. “Romilda’dan değildir, şimdi buluştuk..”  
   
Charles Weasley, düşünceli bir şekilde mektubu okudu. “Her kimse buluşmak istiyor, geceyarısı, Söğüt Ağacı’nda..”

Erkekler bir türlü karar veremezken, Hedwig, kulak tırmalayan bir sesle öttü, sonra oldukça sert kanat çırpışlarla, masaya konarak, mektubu ikinci kez kaptı, uçarak yükseldi, pencereden çıkarken de kanadıyla erkeklerden birinin kafasına vurdu, ki bu kişi Ron olmuştu.

Neville, “Galiba Hedwig’i kızdırdık..” dedi, bir yandan kafasını ovuşturan Ron’a gülmemeye çalışıyordu.

Charlie derin bir iç çekerek ayağa kalktı. “Ben riski göze alacağım. Eğer Tonks’sa şansımı kaçırmak istemem.. Geçe kalmayın, tamam mı çocuklar?..” dedi ve genç adam, pelerini üzerine geçirerek, kuleden çıktı.

O gider gitmez, Draco sesini alçaltarak eğildi. “Zindanlara inelim, bu gece yeterince sıkıcıydı zaten.. Severus çoktan yatmıştır, kendi küçük partimizi veririz.. Geliyor musun Harry?..”

Çoktan botlarını kapan Ron’la, onu bekleyen Draco’ya bakan Harry içini çekti. “Siz gidin, ben kalacağım..”

Ron güldü. “Ailede bir Potter, göreceğiz bakalım.. Hadi Neville..”

Draco biraz bozulmuş bir ifadeyle, ona baktı, Harry başını salladı. “Ben size sonra katılırım..”

Arkadaşları zindanların yolunu tutarken, Harry hala, avucunda sımsıkı tuttuğu mektubu düşünerek gülümsüyordu, Noel’den önce, Ginny’sini görmek için aklında eşsiz bir plan vardı..

 

* * *

 

**♫ PACHELBEL – CANNON IN D MAJOR**

 

Mavi kulede ışıklar yavaş yavaş sönerken, minik, canlı periler, sağa sola uçuşarak, kıkırdayarak uyku tozları serpiştiriyorlardı, Hermione bir tanesini burnunun ucundan kovalayarak, homurdandı. “Yarın ilk iş o mektubu oradan çıkaracaksın, Ginny Weasley..”

Yastığını kabartan genç kız, içini çekti. “Ron’a söylerim, geri getirir.. cidden, Hermione..”

Birden alçak bir ses, iki genç kızın fısıldaşmalarını kesti. “Şu sesi duyuyor musunuz?..”

Hermione, “Ne?..” dedi, Ginny şişştledi. Şimdi o da, derinden, alçak bir ses duyuyordu. Luna’yla bakıştılar, sarışın kız, usulca sordu, “Biri ağlıyor mu?..”

Üçü, yavaşça yataklarından çıkarak, parmaklarının ucunda, yatakhane kapısını açtılar, ve sesi izlediler.. Fleur ve Tonks’un paylaştığı odadan hıçkırıklar duyuluyordu.

Ginny tereddütle, bir an iki arkadaşına baktı, sonra hafifçe kapıya vurarak açtı. “Tonks?.. iyi misin?..”

Üç genç baş, odaya uzandığında, mum ışığıyla aydınlanmış odada, yeni geldiği hala üzerindeki pembe elbisesinden anlaşılan, Nymphadora Tonks’u gördüler, genç kızın şalı yerdeydi, elbisesinin de yarısının bağları çözülmüştü, saçları dağılmış, aynasının karşısında oturmuştu.

“Ginny, Hermione, Luna..” diye zayıfça gülümsedi onlara Tonks, gözleri kıpkırmızıydı. “Uyumadınız mı hala? Hadi yataklarınıza dönün..”

Hermione hiç beklenmedik, çok cesurca bir hareket yaptı, içeri yürüdü, Tonks’un yanına çökerek, elini avucunun içine aldı. “Tonks ne oldu?.. Bize söyleyebilirsin..”

Luna hemen yanıbaşlarında bitti, usulca Tonks’un şalını tekrar omuzlarına örttü. “Belki yardım edebiliriz..”

Nymphadora, burnunu çekerek, ellerini yüzüne ve tekrar yaşla dolan gözlerine bastırdı. “Ah, çok tatlısınız.. ama bana kimse yardım edemez.. hepsi benim suçum.. ah ne yaptım ben?.. ne yaptım, ne yaptım.. buluşmak istedi ve ben de evet dedim.. nasıl dedim?.. benimle ilgilenmiyordur bile..”

Kızlar bir an anlayışla bakıştı, sonra Ginny rahatlayarak, Tonks’un mendilini bir yerden buldu, ona verdi, hafifçe gülerek sordu. “Charles değil mi?.. Anlamıştık zaten.. Ama endişelenme, Tonks, o da seni seviyor, eminim..”

Nymphadora Tonks, ilk kez o zaman, şaşkınlıkla başını kaldırarak, kızlara baktı. “Charles mı? Charlie Weasley mi?.. Oh hayır, hayır.. ağabeyin benimle resitalde konuştu Ginevra, onu kardeşimmiş gibi sevdiğimi söyledim, ama hayır, o değildi..”

Ginny şaşkınlıkla, biraz ağabeyi için kötü hissederek, merakla sordu. “O halde kimle buluşacaksın?..”

“O..o..” diye fısıldadı Tonks, sesi küçücük olmuş, sanki uçuşan periler onları dinliyormuşcasına alçalmıştı, “Remus Lupin..”

“NE?!” diye bir haykırış koptu odada, Luna, Ginny ve Hermione çığlık atmışlardı.

“Şişşt! Beni ele vermek mi istiyorsunuz?..” diye inledi Tonks.

“Aman. Tanrım. Bir profesörle ilişki yaşıyorsun!!” diye tısladı Ginny tiz bir sesle.

Luna dehşetle dilini tutamadı. “Hem de Hermione’nin hoşlandığıyla!!”

Hermione ikisine birden dirsek attı. Tonks, “Merlin, ben korkunç biriyim! Bir cadı gibi yakılmalıyım!.. Tanrım, tanrım..” diye tekrar ağlamaya başladı.

Ginny çaresiz bir ifadeyle, bir an kaldı, sonra, kararlı bir şekilde, eğilerek, yaşlar içerisindeki, yarı giyinik yarı çıplak genç kızın ellerini tuttu. “Tonks, yüzüme bak.. Onu seviyor musun?..”

“Evet..” diye fısıldadı Nymphadora, “Hiç böyle bir şey olacağını düşünmemiştim ama.. ama o, o kadar kibardı ki.. ve.. ve bilmiyorum sanırım ben onu öptüm..”

Luna’nın gözleri irileşti. “Pekala birimiz intihar etmeden burada keselim..” diye mırıldandı, ama eli ağzına kapanmıştı, Hermione’nin dehşetle karışık şok ifadesine gülmeden edemiyordu. Kumral saçlı genç kızın sesi cikler gibi çıktı. “Ne zaman öpüştünüz?!”

Tonks mendiliyle burnunu sildi, bir pudra kutusunun devrilmesine neden olarak ellerini salladı. “Re-resitalden sonra.. misafirler gitmişti, salonu topluyordum.. Lily Potter’ı gördüm, sonra onlar da gitti.. geriye Remus kaldı.. konuşuyorduk.. sonra bana eğildi.. ya da ben ona yaklaştım, bilmiyorum!..”

Hermione zayıf bir sesle inledi, Ginny’nin aklına ise daha vahim bir şey gelmişti, derhal atıldı. “Peki, dinle Tonks, biz Profesör Lupin’e bir mektup yazdık..”

Tonks hayretle dönüp onlara baktı. “Mektup mu?..”

Luna aceleyle ekledi. “Sırf şaka olsun diye! Yollamayacaktık bile ama Harry’nin baykuşu elimizden kaptı!”

Ginny, “Tam olarak kime olduğunu anlamamış olabilir ama eminim sonunda mektup ona da gidecektir..” diye düzeltti, sonra bal rengi gözlerini Tonks’a dikti. “Ve seni bilmiyorum ama, bize göre son derece tutku dolu bir mektuptu!”

Tonks bir an üçüne baktı, sonra durumun vahimiyetini anladı. “Ah tanrım, benim yazdığımı sanacak! O açmadan gidip elinden kapmam gerek! Tanrım, tanrım..” diye inleyen Tonks, hızla ayağa fırladı, gözyaşlarını sildiler, elbisesini bağladılar, saçlarını topladılar ve Tonks gitti.

Ginevra ancak o zaman arkadaşına dönebildi. “İyi misin?”

Hermione Granger hala şaşkındı. “Tabi.. elbette ki iyiyim.. yani, tamam Profesör Lupin’den hoşlanıyordum ama.. ama..” diye fısıltıya dönüştü Hermione’nin sesi, “..ben onu hiç bir zaman birini öperken hayal etmemiştim!”

Bastırılmış kahkahalar duyuldu. Luna, “Oh, Hermione onun beynine aşık.. sorun yok, Tonks eminim seve seve sana Remus’unun aklını verecektir..” diye kıkırdadı.

Üç kız, parmaklarının ucunda, tekrar yatakhaneye döndüler, heyecan içinde yataklarına tırmandılar, mumlarını söndürdüler, yatakhanede bir tek uçuşan perilerin ışıltısı kalmıştı, bir süre sonra alçak bir fısıltı duyuldu.

“Sizce öpüşüyorlar mıdır?”

“Ginny!!!!” diye haykırdı Hermione.

“Ne??!” diye yastığın altına bastırılmış kahkahalar bir kez daha koptu, Ginerva yerinden zıpladı, koşarak Hermione’nin yatağına girdi, biraz sonra Luna da onlara katıldı, ikisi, son derece öfkeli ve kızarmış Hermione’nin iki yanağından öptüler, sonra yorganının altında yerleşerek, tavandaki perilerin dansını izlemeye başladılar.

Ginny hafif bir iç çekti. “En azından şimdi asla Draco’yla evlenmeyeceğimi biliyorum..”

Luna, “Ya Potter?.. Harry’e ne dersin?..” diye sordu.

Ginny pespembe olarak gülümsedi. “O tam bir prens.. üstelik herkes de onu seviyor.. sanırım olabilir.. ya sen, Luna?”  
İri mavi gözlü kız, hülyalı bir bakış attı. “Her zaman Sirius’u alabilirim ama..”

“Luna!” diye kıkırdadı kızlar.

“Neville çok tatlı, nazik, kibar.. Remus-tarzı kibar.. Harika bir baba olurdu..”

Ginny derin bir iç çekişle başını salladı, iki kız da Hermione’ye bir şey sormadılar. Kendi kendine konuşmasını beklemeleri gerektiğini biliyorlardı.

Bir süre sonra, kumral saçlı genç kız dayanamadı. “Ağabeyine aşığım, Ginny.”

Ginny masum masum sordu, “Kime, Charlie’ye mi?”

“Ne? Hayır!!” diye kızardı Hermione, Luna gülerken, “Ron’a..”

Ginny dönerek sımsıkı arkadaşına sarıldı. “Ah Hermione!! Ben Harry’le evlenirim, sen de Ron’la, ve biz de akraba olabiliriz! Harika!”

Üç kız aynı anda derin bir iç çekti, sessizlik içinde gözlerini kapadılar.. Bir süre sonra bir homurtu daha duyuldu.

“Merak ediyorum gerçekten Remus nasıl öpüyor..”

Kahkahalar ve bir “Hermione!!” çığlığı koptu, sonra bir yastık savaşı daha başladı, bu defa Hermione da gülerek eşlik ediyordu.

 

* * *

 

**♫ VICENTE MARTIN Y SOLER – LA MADRILENA**

 

  
Beauxbatons kulelerinden o kadar da uzakta olmayan, önünde bembeyaz kanatlı atların kişnediği, bir ahırdan ise korkunç şangırtılar, haykırışlar yükseliyordu, bunlardan biri de Sirius Black’in yalvaran sesi, diğerisiyse tiz bir kadın haykırışıydı.

“INCROYABLE! IN-CRO-YABLE QUE TU ES! ” (1)

“Ma Fleur, mon or, si désolé que je suis!” (2)

“VA-T-EN! QUE LE DIABLE VOIT TON VISAGE, SIRIUS BLACK!” (3)

“C’est le premier fois qu’il m’arrive!.. Crois-moi, je te jure!” (4)

“Je te DAMNE!!” (5)

“Fleur! Ma belle!” (6)

Gümüşi sarı, beline uzanan saçlı bir genç kadın, o muhteşem güzellikteki yüzü korkunç bir öfkeyle çarpılmış, yarı çözük elbisesini toparlayarak, arkasından tüm gücüyle tahta kapıyı çarparak, ahırdan çıkarken, geride, samanların üzerinde, ceketi bir kenarda, gömleği çözük, siyah saçlı, yakışıklı bir adamı bırakır, Sirius Black, eli yüzünde derin bir iç çekerek, bir an olduğu yerde kalır, sonra, eşyalarını toparlayarak, onu açık kollarla kucaklayacak olan James Potter’la erkek erkeğe bir içki içmeye, ve tabi ki de, yolu düşmüşken, Lily’den de bir özür dilemeye gider..

 

* * *

 

**♫ TOMASO ALBINONI – CONCERTO A5, OP.9, NO.4 A MAJOR**

 

Söğüt Ağacı’nın altında, eski Hogwarts’lıların buluşma yerinde -oh Ginevra Weasley burayı anne babasından çok duymuştu elbette- son derece heyecanlı ve sinirli bir şekilde, saçları hafifçe kırlaşmış, kumral saçlı başka bir genç adam bekliyordu, üstelik henüz mektubu bile almamıştı, yaklaşık bir saat önce ne yaptığını düşünüyordu, oh Merlin, ne yapmıştı?.. bir öğrenciyi, hem de bir Kızlar Başkanı’nı öpmüştü, üstelik genç kıza konuşma fırsatı bile vermeden.. ah, Lily, hepsi onun suçuydu, onu konuşturup gaza getiren hep o kızıl saçlı Potter’dı!..

Remus ne düşünüyordu ki, imkansızdı elbette, gelmeyecekti, yarın okuldan ayrılmalıydı, o çok yaşlıydı, ve çok fakir, Tonks ondan daha genç ve zengin birini hak ediyordu, böyle bir tehlikeye kendini atmamalıydı..

Alçak sesli bir baykuş ötüşü, Remus Lupin’i karamsar düşüncelerinden uyandırdı, başını kaldırıp, Söğüt Ağacı’nın tepesine baktı, kar beyazı bir baykuş, Hedwig, muhabbetle öterek, adamın omzuna kondu, sevgiyle kulağını gagaladı ve kucağına gagasında taşıdığı mektubu düşürdü.

Remus, merakla kucağına konan parşömene bakarken, böyle bir şeyin nereden gelebileceğini düşünüyordu, mektubu açıp ilk satırını okurken, yüzü bir anda ışıl ışıl oldu.

O mektubu bitirip, başını kaldırdığında, karşısında, genç bir yüz, Nymphadora Tonks belirdi, şalını tamamen bir yerlerde düşürmüştü, saçları omuzlarına dağılmıştı, ve koşturmaktan soluk soluğaydı, yanakları pembeleşmişti, kekeliyordu.

“Remu-profesör!..” diye hızla fısıldadı Tonks, “Lütfen, özür dilemeye geldim, seni-şey sizi öyle öpmemeliydim, ne kadar pişman olduğumu anlata-.. oh mektup..”

Remus her şeyi boşvererek eğildi, genç kızı dudaklarından yakalayarak, sıcak soluğuyla öptü. Alçak bir mırıltı dudaklarının arasından koparken, Tonks parmaklarının ucunda yükselerek kollarını onun boynuna sardı, belinden kavrandığını hissedebiliyordu.

Geri çekildiklerinde, Remus’un fısıltısı kulağındaydı. “Lütfen, bana profesör deme, Nymphadora.. artık öyle değilim..” diye mırıldandı genç adam.

Dolunay ikisini de bir kış manzarası gibi aydınlatırken, Tonks bir kez daha, ışıl ışıl bir gülümsemeyle Lupin’e uzandı..

Charles Weasley, ormanın içindeki yolundan dönerek, geri Hogwarts’a doğru yürümeye başladı..

 

* * *

 

 

  
Beauxbatons ile Hogwarts yolunun arasında bir yerde, hala yüksek sesle Fransızca küfürler ve arada da asasından ışıklar saçarak ilerleyen, ateşli bir genç kız, Fleur Delacour, az ilerisinde, okuluna doğru dönen Weasley’i gördü, öfkesini çıkartacak bir adam ararcasına ona bağırdı.

“Monsieur Weasley!” diye kükredi altın sarı saçlı genç kız, “bu saatte hala bu’ğada ne a’ğıyo’ğsunuz! Çoktan yatakhanenizde olmanız gereki’ğdi!”

Kızıl saçlı genç adam, ona seslenildiğini fark ederek, durdu, geri dönerek güldü. “Mademoiselle Delacour.. Ne hoş bir sürpriz.. Siz neden hala dışarıdasınız o halde?..”

Fleur burnu havada, kollarını kavuşturdu. “Parce que mon amant n’est qu’un impuissant troll!”  (7)

Charlie o gece boyunca ilk kez içten bir kahkaha attı. “Hélas!.. Vous ne le déservez pas, surtout.. Une Veela comme vous, peut avoir qui elle veut..” (8)

Fleur soğukta büyüyen bir nefes buharı verdi. “Et si elle a des yeux pour un seul?..” (9)

Charlie duraksadı. Genç kız, usul adımlarla, karların üzerinde eteklerini sürükleyerek, gümüş pelerinine daha da sıkı sarıldı, başını Weasley’nin göğsüne doğru eğerek mırıldandı. “N’as pas-tu encore assez d’attendre Nymphadora à la fin de ta vie?..” (10)

Charles derin bir iç çekti, genç kızı kendi peleriniyle de sarmaladı. “Même si je n’en ai pas assez, elle semble à continuer à sa propre vie..” (11)

“Ah..” diye mırıldandı Fleur, “Remus..”

“Etais-je le seul aveugle?..”  diye kendine öfkeyle çıkıştı Charles. (12)

“Non, non, l’un ne pouvait pas se rendre compte jusqu’aujourd’hui.. mais cette nuit, oui, tu peux être le seul..”  diye cevapladı hafifçe başını sallayan Fleur. (13)

“Il fallait que je devais voir, alors..”  diye mırıldandı acı acı kızıl saçlı genç adam. (14)

“Oh, mon pauvre Charlie..”  (15) diyen Fleur, hafifçe parmaklarının ucunda yükselerek, soğumuş dudaklarıyla, genç adamı yanağından öptü. “Je continue à t’attendre aussi, alors?.. Jusque je te vois avec une autre?..”  (16)

Kahverengi gözler, hafifçe kısıldı, “Non, Fleur.. tu n’en as pas besoin..”  (17) diye mırıldandı Charlie, soğuktan kızarmış parmaklarıyla, genç kızın gümüşi buklelerinden birine dokunuyordu. “Nous avons attendu assez..” (18)

Ve karlar kızıl saçlarına düşen genç adam, eğilerek, o üşümüş, kırmızı dudaklara, sıcak bir öpücük kondurdu. Geri çekildiğinde, ay ışığı, Fleur’un gözlerinde parlıyordu..

“L’impuissant troll, alors?.. ” diye mırıldandı Charlie, eğlenen bir sesle. (19)

Fleur’ün gülüşü ormanın içinde çınladı. “Je savais que Sirius te rendera fou.. J’ai parlé et parlé de Lily et de James et de Harry, et à un point, il ne pouvait plus encore..” (20)

Charles kahkaha attı. “Ah, merveilleux.. que tu es, m’chérie..” (21)

“Charles?..”

“Oui?..” (22)

“Répète ce que tu m’as appelé..” (23)

Charlie ona umutla bakan pırıl pırıl yüze, gizemlice gülümsedi.. “M’chérie..” (24)

 

* * *

 

  
Beauxbatons kulesinde peri saati, on ikiyi geçerken, Ginny hala uyuyamıyordu. Dizlerini göğsüne çekmiş, elinde mektubu, pespembe bir yüzle, hayaller kurarak, öylece oturuyordu.. Kim ne derse desin, genç Weasley, daha önce hiç aşık olmamıştı, ve bu Harry Potter, oldukça iyi bir aday gibi görünüyordu..

Harry, Draco’dan farklıydı, ona kırılacak bir büstmüş gibi davranmıyordu.. onunla konuşmuş, gülmüş, ailesini anlatmış, onun anlattıklarını dinlemiş, bir arkadaşıymış gibi samimi olmuştu.. Üstelik onun nelerden hoşlandığını da öğrenmişti, bir gece içerisinde, ikisi birbirlerini uzun süredir tanıyor gibiydiler..

Ginny derin bir iç çekti.. O artık Ginevra değildi, ve öyle olamayacağını da biliyordu.. Sadece parası ve ünü için bir erkekle evlenemeyecekti..

Harry onu değiştirmişti..

Tam o sırada hafif bir tıkırtı duyuldu, Ginny, hızla başını cama çevirdi. Acaba Tonks geri mi dönmüştü? Başka bir baykuş muydu? Ama hayır, bu çok daha büyük bir karaltıydı, Ginny üzerine bir pelerin geçirerek, koşarak cama gittiğinde, karşısında yemyeşil bir çift göz gördü.

“Harry!” diye fısıldayarak camı açtı genç kız, anında pespembe olmuştu, “Ne yapıyorsun burada?!..”

Harry bir süpürgenin üzerindeydi, ve Beauxbatons kulesinin penceresinde duruyordu. “Noel’e kadar bekleyemeyeceğime karar verdim..” diyerek fısıldadı, gülüyordu. “Ayışığında bir süpürge gezisine çıkmak ister misin?”

Kızıl saçlı genç kız, bir an o ışıl ışıl gözlere baktı, sonra koşarak giyinmeye gitti. On dakika sonra, ikili, pırıl pırıl parlayan Mavi Göl’ün ve Gümüş Söğüt Ağacı’nın üzerinde eşsiz bir yolculuğa başlamışlardı..

 

* * *

 

  
Sıcak bir şömine ateşinin başında, Minerva Mcgonagall, fincanındaki çayı yudumladı, az önce gramafonu dolaptaki yerine yerleştiren Albus’un ikram ettiği limon şekerlemesini kibarca reddetmişti.

“Eh, oldukça başarılı bir geceydi, ne dersin Minerva?..” diye güldü Albus Dumbledore, Minerva’nın yerine o, bir tane şekerleme aldı. “Uzun süredir böylesi eğlenmediğimizden eminim..” 

“Haklı olabilirsin Albus..” diye başını salladı ekoseler içerisindeki Profesör Mcgonagall, “Nasıl desem.. havai bir geceydi..”

“Kesinlikle öyleydi, sevgili Minerva..” dedi yaşlı büyücü, parmaklarını kavuşturarak, mavi gözleri neşeyle parlıyordu, “Fakat gecenin sona erdiği konusunda derin ve haklı şüphelerim var.. romantik bir geceyi aydınlatan ay ışığı bakalım bize daha neler getirecek..”

“Bu saatte, Albus?..” diye şüpheli bir şekilde kaşlarını kaldırarak, çayını bitirdi, Profesör Mcgonagall.

Dumbledore, “Ah, evet..” diyerek üzerinde bir sürü gezegen gezen saatine bir bakış attı, “Sanırım çok sürmez.. evet.. hazırlıklı olalım..”

Minerva Mcgonagall, tam “Neye?..” diye çıkışacakken, Dumbledore’un ofisinin kapısını hızlıca çalındı, cevap verilmesini bile beklemeden, içeri nefes nefese, oldukça dağınık bir şekilde, Profesör Remus Lupin girdi.

Mcgonagall, hayretle her zaman düzenli ve kibar Lupin’e bakarken, Dumbledore ise tam beklediği buymuş gibi, neşeyle parladı. “Remus, sevgili eski dostum! Biz de tam Minerva’yla senden bahsediyorduk..”

“Albus!..” diyerek soluklandı Lupin aceleyle sözünü keserek, sonra duraksadı. “Benden mi bahsediyordunuz?..”

Minerva şaşkınlıkla Dumbledore’a bakıyordu. Yaşlı büyücü gözleri parlayarak gülümsedi. “Elbette, senin Hogwarts için ne kadar eşi bulunmaz ve başarılı bir öğretmen olduğunu konuşuyorduk, Remus.. Bir çay için bize katılmaz mısın?..”

Kumral saçlı genç adamın yüzünde acı dolu bir ifade belirdi.. “Üzgünüm ki, katılamayacağım Albus, seninle konuşmam gereken çok daha önemli meseleler var..”

“Nedir onlar, sevgili Remus? Seni bu kadar strese soktuklarına göre önemli olmalı gerçekten..” diye ciddi bir tonla gözlüklerinin üzerinden ona baktı Müdür.

“İstifa ediyorum, Albus..” diye mırıldadı yavaşça Lupin.  
   
“Ne?.. Ama neden, nasıl olur?..” diye hayretle elini göğsüne bastırdı Mcgonagall, bir yandan şaşkınlıkla diğer iki adama bakıyordu.

“Acaba benim de aynı soruyu tekrarlamamın senin için bir sakıncası olur mu sevgili oğlum?.. Neden ayrılmak istiyorsun?..” diye usulca sordu Dumbledore, bir yandan dikkatlice Lupin’in gözlerinin içine bakıyordu.

Remus Lupin, tüm cesaretini toplayarak, cevapladı. “Bir öğretmen olarak yeteneklerime ihtiyacınız olduğunu anlıyorum, Profesör, ama bazı şahsi meselelerim beni burada öğretmenlik yapmaktan alıkoyuyor..”

“Ne tür meseleler?..” diye sert bir bakış attı Mcgonagall eski öğrencisine.

Remus hafifçe mırıldandı. “Evlenmek gibi..”

“Ne?! Kiminle?..” diye ciyakladı öteki cadının sesi, Dumbledore ise hayret verici bir şekilde hiç şaşırmamış ve oldukça da mutlu görünüyordu.

Giderek kızaran Lupin, “Henüz sevgili nişanlıma bu haberi vermediğim için adını telaffuz etmek istemiyorum fakat çok yakında sizler de öğreneceksiniz..” diye cevaplarken, Minerva, neredeyse çayını boğazına kaçıracaktı.

Dumbledore, hafifçe gülerek, onun doğrulmasına yardım etti, sonra da rica etti. “Minerva, bir dakika bizi yalnız bırakabilir misin? Gerçekten de, Remus’le baş başa konuşmamız gereken önemli meseleler bunlar..”

Mcgonagall, “Tabi, elbette.. Albus, onu bu saçmalıktan vazgeçir lütfen.. iyi geceler ikinize de..” diyerek hala kendi kendine söylenerek odadan çıktı, Dumbledore arkasından kapıyı kapattı, açık mavi gözleri ışıl ışıl parlayarak odada tek kalan Remus Lupin’e ve anka kuşu Fawkes’e döndü.

“Ah, ah, Remus.. hiçbir zaman kolay yolu seçmiyorsun değil mi?” diye güldü Dumbledore, bir yandan ona da şekerleme ikram ediyordu.

Lupin, tereddütle bir an oturduğu yerde kıvrandıktan sonra, bir şekerleme aldı. “Yani.. biliyorsun.. o halde neden gitmem gerektiğini anlıyorsun değil mi Albus..”

Müdür Dumbledore da bu mutlu an şerefine, kendine bir şekerlemeye daha izin verirken, ciddi bir yüzle başını iki yana salladı. “Oğlum bunu ne anlamama ne de izin vermeme imkan yok.. senin ne istifanı kabul edebilir ne de bizden ayrılmana müsaade edebilirim..”

Lupin tıkanarak o yaşlı yüze bakakaldı.  “Fakat..”

Dumbledore, şekeri paketinden çıkararak, devam etti. “Size verebileceğim ancak bir yaz dönemidir, sevgili Remus.. Bayan Nymphadora zaten bu sene mezun oluyor.. İkinizi de gelecek sene okulumda bekliyorum. Önümüzdeki yıl, Hogwarts kız öğrencilerimizi, Beauxbatons da erkekleri almaya başlayacak.. Eminim Bayan Lupin’e de kolaylıkla bir iş bulabiliriz.. şimdi, söyle bakalım, o limon şekerlemesini yiyecek misin?..”

Remus kıpkırmızı oldu, fakat gülümseyerek Dumbledore’a teşekkür etti.

 

* * *

 

 

  
Kış sabahı, Beauxbatons Şatosu’nun bahçesine, bir gün ışığı gibi doğdu, gece yağan karlar, parlayan sıcak güneşle, pırıl pırıl bir görüntü almıştı ve Ginny Weasley kıpkırmızı bir suratla dün geceki gezintisini anlatıyordu.

Luna onu, “Nasıl bize haber vermezsin!!” diye sıkıştırararak gıdıklarken, Hermione ağzı bir karış açık, az önce eline konan mektuba bakıyordu, biri Ron’dan, diğeri Neville’dendi, ve ikisi de, Luna’yla onu, Potter’ların evindeki Noel Partisi’nde mutlaka görmek istediklerini belirtiyorlardı.

Üç genç kız, mutlulukla oldukları yerde zıplarken, içeri yavaş yavaş diğer kızlar da giriyor, herkes bir ağızdan dün olanları anlatıyordu, Fleur bile, eskisinden daha az snob görünüyordu, pek mutlu ve tatlı bir hali vardı, tam o sırada, Luna’nın keskin bakışları, kapıdan içeri giren Nymphadora Tonks’u yakaladı, genç kızın üzerinde hala aynı pembe elbise vardı, fakat yüzündeki ifade tamamen değişmişti. Gülümsüyordu.

Ginny ve Luna aynı anda, “Tonks!” diyerek haykırdılar, üç kız, koşarak onun yanında belirirken, Nymphadora onlara güldü, sonra eğilerek onları açık kollarla kucakladı. Üçü heyecanla onun yüzüne bakarken, Hermione fısıldadı. “Nasıl gitti?!.. Bütün sabah seni aradık, neredeydin?!..”

Tonks onların kulağına eğildi. “Remus’leydim.. o ve ben, bugün buradan ayrılıyoruz, evlenmek için, ve ben Mrs. Lupin olarak geri döneceğim..”

Ağızları açık kalmıştı, üçü de faltaşı gibi gözlerle, bunca yıldır yanlarında kalan genç kızı izliyorlardı, sanki o Tonks, aynı Tonks değildi, birden değişmişti..

Şoktan ilk sıyrılan Ginny oldu. “Oh Merlin, o kadar mutluyum ki!! Tebrikler!!” diyerek Tonks’a bir kez daha sarıldı kızıl saçlı genç kız.

Tonks güldü, tekrar fısıldadı. “Hepiniz düğüne davetlisiniz, nedimelerim olmanızı istiyorum!.. ama şimdilik gizli tutun, olur mu?..”

Hermione ve Luna, neşeyle parlarken, kumral saçlı genç kız birden dondu. “Aman tanrım, umarım mektubu hatırlamıyordur?..” diyerek dehşetle Tonks’a baktı.

Tonks kızardı, “Oh hatırlıyor.. maalesef, Hermione, elinden almayı başaramadım.. ama benden geldiğini sanıyor, ben de bir şey demedim.. sizin için uygun mu?..”

Kızlar rahatlamayla derin bir nefes alırken, gülüştüler.. Nymphadora onları tek tek öpüp, eşyalarını toplamaya giderken, Luna, “Tanrım, gördünüz mü?..” diye hayranlıkla iç çekti.

Ginny ve Hermione da benzer ifadeleri taşıyorlardı. Hermione fısıldadı. “Oh, o kadar tatlı olacaklar ki..”

Ginny güldü. “Gerçekten de benzersiz bir gece oldu..”

“Hatırlanacak bir resital..”

“Size şiirlerin o kadar da kötü olmadığını söylemiştim..”

“Hermione!!” diye çığlığı bastı iki genç kız, ve üçü gülerek, Noel tatili için, eşyalarını toplamaya başladılar.. Ne de olsa onları bir balo, bir düğün, Potter ailesi ve kimbilir daha neler bekliyordu..

-LE FIN-

 

Kaydet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] “İNANILMAZ! İ-NA-NIL-MAZ BİR ŞEYSİN!”
> 
> [2] “Çiçeğim, altın parçam, o kadar üzgünüm ki!”
> 
> [3]“GİT BURADAN! ŞEYTAN GÖRSÜN YÜZÜNÜ SIRIUS BLACK!”
> 
> [4] “İlk kez başıma geliyor!.. İnan bana, yemin ederim!”
> 
> [5] “LANETLİYORUM seni!!”
> 
> [6] “Fleur! Güzelim!”
> 
> [7] “Çünkü sevgilimin iktidarsız bir Troll’den farkı yok!”
> 
> [8] “Yazık!.. Onu haketmiyorsunuz, kesinlikle.. Sizin gibi bir Veela, kimi isterse elde edebilir..
> 
> [9] “Ya gözleri sadece bir kişiyi görüyorsa?..”
> 
> [10] “Hala Nymphadora’yı hayatının sonuna dek beklemekten bıkmadın mı?..”
> 
> [11] “Ben bıkmasam bile, o kendi hayatına devam etmiş gözüküyor..”
> 
> [12] “Tek kör ben miydim?..”
> 
> [13] “Hayır, hayır, bugüne dek kimse farkına varamazdı.. ama bu akşam, evet, belki de tek kör sen olabilirdin..”
> 
> [14] “Görmem gerekiyormuş, öyleyse..”
> 
> [15] “Ah, zavallı Charlie’m..”
> 
> [16] “Ben de seni beklemeye devam edeyim o halde?.. Bir gün seni başka biriyle görene dek?..”
> 
> [17] “Hayır, Fleur.. beklemene gerek yok..”
> 
> [18] “Yeteri kadar bekledik..”
> 
> [19] “İktidarsız bir Troll demek?..”
> 
> [20] “Sirius’un seni deliye döndüreceğini biliyordum.. Konuştum ve konuştum, Lily’den, James’ten, Harry’den, öyle ki bir noktada daha fazla yapamadı..”
> 
> [21] “Ah muhteşem.. muhteşemsin sevgilim..”
> 
> [22] “Evet?..”
> 
> [23] “Bana dediğini tekrarla..”
> 
> [24] “Sevgilim..”


End file.
